Code Geass: Retalliation Rebellion
by KennethLestrade
Summary: Kennth Ki Britannia, the banished 13th prince, has a deep hatred for his father for banishing him, he also now has hatred for his older half-brother, Lelouch. Now he'll take down the new emperor. OCxOC OCxLelouch OCxC.C. and some LelouchxC.C.
1. Chapter 1

The boy ran his hand through his neck length black hair. He held his hand on his forehead, holding his bangs out of his crystal blue eyes. He looked at the blue prints then back at the large machine in front of him. "According to the plans, that sheet is suppose to be a couple feet longer. Could you cut a new piece, but leave that one, it'll work later." He looked around the area, looking for his friend. "Gigi! Where are you!" the boy shouted, still looking.

"Relax Kenneth, I'm right here." the girl walked up to him. Her long dark hair was down to her hips. She wore silver leather thigh high boots, and a skirt made of the same material. Her sleeves went passed her arms, and were covered in black belts, tying them to her arms. It was bound in front by three black buttons, one near her shoulder, one near the bottom hem, and the last about mid-torso. "Why do you continually call me when you know where I am?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I need your help with this project G.G.! So please help me!" he shouted at his friend.

"I asked you to call me Gigi!" Gigi complained.

"And I asked you to call me Yamada, we're even. Now please help with the construction of the Anzen Enperaa." Yamada looked back at the prints than back the machine coming together before him. One of the workers came up to the two of them.

"Sir! It turns out we're still missing one key component to the War Knightmare's design, we seem to be missing the plans for the Guren mk-II's Radiant Wave Surger arm. We can get the cosmetic designs down, but the inner workings are still a mystery to the crew." the man said.

"Dammit! I thought we had those!" Yamada clenched his fists, "Gigi! Ready the Knightmares! We'll be paying nii-san another visit." Gigi walked off. _"Well nii-san, looks like fate has allowed our paths to cross again. And this time, it will be me to be victorious. I will kill you, for Clovis, for Euphie, for Rolo, and for Nunally." _Yamada thought. Yamada walked off in the direction Gigi walked and looked at all the destruction caused to the building they had taken refuge in, the former Geass Directorate. He looked at the blood splattered walls. He thought of the battles that took place here. He remembered having fought against V.V., and having to kill all those poor children. And then he remembered Rolo, and how Rolo used to be one of those orphans, and how Rolo killed those orphans without mercy. Yamada vowed to save Rolo from the twisted vision that Lelouch had created. Yamada vowed to save Rolo, and avenge the siblings that had to die for Lelouch to continue his vision. Yamada made his way to the Docking Bay, and Gigi stood in front of her Knightmare, placed right next to his Black Akatsuki. Yamada placed his hand on the smooth black-metal leg of his Knightmare. "I've had to many memories with this thing." he said to himself. Gigi heard him.

"We've both had to many memories with these old things." Gigi climbed into her White Akatsuki. "And no matter what we wish for, these memories shall always be remembered." the door to the cockpit closed, cutting her off from Yamada.

_"Gigi, you've been my best friend for almost a year now. And yet, we know almost nothing about each other. I wish to change that, as soon as I can." _Yamada began to blush thinking about it. He quickly shook his head, getting the thought out of his head. "Like that would ever happen." Yamada put his headset on and his ear was filled with noise.

"Are we going to get going or what?!" Gigi shouted.

"I'm coming!" Yamada shouted back. "Insolent woman." Yamada climbed into his Knightmare. "Black Akatsuki and White Akatsuki ready to launch." Yamada said into his headset.

"Launch!" a voice answered. The Knightmares were jettisoned from the base.

"Activate the Float System."

"I know what I'm doing! I'm not a dumbass, dumbass!" Gigi shouted at the boy.

"Not nice to insult your superiors G.G." Yamada said mockingly.

"Why you little! I have half a mind to shoot you out of the sky!" Gigi shouted.

"Only half? Someone's being a little conceited aren't they?" Yamada chuckled. Gigi simply 'hmph'd' at him. "Gigi, I have a question. Why did you choose me to make a Geass contract with? Surely there could've been someone else, right?" Yamada asked.

"You ask me questions that no one could know the answers to. You aren't the first I've made a contract with. However, you were the only who hasn't gone mad yet." Gigi answered him. "For some reason, all of my contracts give people a power similar to yours, it allow others to alter their appearences. People used it so much, they forgot how they looked and killed themselves in madness." Gigi sounded depressed.

"Gigi, if it brings up painful memories, than stop thinking of it." Yamada could read her like a book.

"Yamada?" Gigi asked

"Yes Gigi?" Yamada asked.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!!" Gigi shouted. Yamada looked in front of him. He was heading straight for the back end of the Black Knight's flagship, the Ikaruga.

"Oh shit!" Yamada narrowly avoided the flagship. He flew past the ship, and turned around to head for the landing post on the ship. Once getting out of his Knightmare, Gigi landed next to him. They headed into the flagship, expecting to get attacked, but they surprisingly did not. In fact, they were welcomed back by none other than Kallen, Yamada's old superior officer in Squad Zero. "Kallen-senpai!" Yamada ran up and hugged her for a breif moment.

"Yamada! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a month!" Kallen said excitedly.

"Oh, I was just taking a break. Is Lelo- I mean Zero around?" Yamada asked looking over her shoulder. Kallen just looked down.

"No Yamada, he's not, and he isn't coming back." she said sadly. Yamada looked at her funny.

"Kallen! You need to come see this!" Ougi shouted from the entrance way. Kallen and Yamada looked for the door. "Oh, hello Yamada, welcome back." Kallen and Yamada ran for the door, followed shortly after by Gigi. The three ran into the control room and looked at the main monitor, all of them shocked to see what was on th screen.

"I am the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"What?!" the three people shouted in amazement. Yamada began to formulate a plan.

_"Hmm, judging from his new 'position', my guess would be is that the members, at least the higher ups, know of Lelouch's identity. This may work better than I thought. Now's my time to strike and kill two birds with one stone." _Yamada thought. "Well, it seems Lelouch has betrayed the Black Knights." Yamada simply stated.

"He sure did alright!" Tamaki began his 'crying' routine.

"Well, I see only one solution," everyone looked at Yamada, "Unite under my leadership and take down the man who lied to and betrayed you all! With the power of the best and strongest Knightmare to date, we can take down Britannia!" Yamada shouted triumphently. The sound of the door opening was heard.

"Strongest Knightmare Frame to date? I'm afraid thats impossible, no one can match my genius when it comes to Knightmares. To date there are two Knightmares on the top of the charts, thats my Guren, and one of Llyod Asplund's unrevealed creations." Rakshata said, holding her pipe close to her mouth as was her custom.

"Ah! Rakshata! Just the woman I came back for." said Yamada. Rakshata cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "You see, this Knightmare is not even a Frame, this is a new species I'm designing soon to be known to the world as a War Knightmare. The only problem is, that I seem to be lacking in a key component in the creation of my machine, and I know your the only one who can help me."

"And what exactly is the 'key component' your missing?" Rakshata asked.

"The plans for the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. Its a crucial component in the Anzen Enparaa's progress." Yamda said, walking to the woman.

"The Black Emperor?" Kallen asked.

"Yes Kallen, the newest soon-to-be in my line of creations. You see, my latest was Gigi's White Akatsuki model. It has a program that can not only make it invisible to the scanners of the enemy, but it can also make itslef invisible to the eye by using a program that makes its surface refract light in a way that makes it appear invisible. Hows that for a creation Rakshata?" Yamada looked over his shoulder at the Indian woman, only to find her mouth slightly agape and her pipe slipping from her hand. "So, will you join me?" he asked turning to the group in the control room. There was silence for several seconds, until Ougi finally stood.

"Yamada? Do you really think that we can take down the whole nation of Britannia? We couldn't do that with Zero, and his intelligence is greater than that of your own, no offense."

"I do think we can indeed Ougi, for you see, I know of Lelouch's past, and everything about him. I know of his true sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, and his dead siblings, Clovis and Euphiemia, I also know that Rol-" Yamada halted. He remembered something, Rolo. "Rolo. Wheres Rolo?" Yamada looked around the command center. A sudden gloom came over the room. "What? Did Lelouch kill him? Where is he? Answer me dammit!!" Yamada grabbed Kallen's arms, "WHERE?!" Yamada could feel tears well in his eyes.

"Yamada, Rolo was the one who helped Lelouch escape..." Kallen looked away, "We aren't sure, but he might have used his Geass to control Rolo into helping him escape." Yamada looked at her. And then looked away. He clenched his fists in hatred.

_"Nii-san, you even went so far as to use Geass on Rolo to help you escape. If Rolo is hurt, I will make sure you pay in full Lelouch. However, I must thank you for something, you've managed to make my two problems come into one. I was after you, and the emperor, now that you are he, I now only need to dispose of you." _Yamada thought. "So thats your choice! Wind up like Rolo and lose to the man who left you, or follow me and continue your ambition! Who's with me!"

"I am!" Kallen was the first to shout.

"Me too!" Ougi followed. Soon the whole room began chanting his name.

"I thank you all! Now! Set a course for the Geass Directorate building!" Yamada shouted.

"The what?!" Tamaki shouted.

"The building Zero asked you to destroy! All the children that you killed, they weren't genetic Britannian soliders, they were simple orphans that the power of Geass had been given via the green haired girl. Zero had you massacre nothing more than helpless kids!" there were a few gasps and some ''How could he''s, something Yamada expected. His plan was coming to fruition. He looked around to see Gigi was no longer in the room. "Gigi?" he looked around again. He walked out of the room and walked down the hall. He heard a voice coming from Lelouch's old room. "Gigi?" he said as the door opened. Gigi was sitting on his bed, looking at the stuffed toy in her hand.

"C.C. was my friend, you know that right?" Gigi asked while looking up.

"Yes Gigi I did know that. Its why your so sad about this, but fear not, we'll get her back, don't worry." Yamada smiled at her. She hugged him.

"I hope we do." she gently kissed his cheek and she walked out. The second the door closed, his face began to burn as the blush deepened. He tried his best to regain composure, managing to control the blush to keep it at a slight tint of pink. He returned to to the control room to find Gigi standing on the highest platform looking at the building coming closer into view. It was his new home, the Geass Directorate. "There it is, our new base of operation, the Geass Directorate." he said. "Once we land, I will need all personel to help with the contruction of the Anzen Enparaa."

"Tell me boy, how will this machine be greater than any other Knightmare we have used in the past?" Rakshata asked.

"You see Rakshata, the Anzen Enparaa, is unlike any Knightmare to date. It uses weapons from all Knightmares the Black Knights have come into contact with, including our own. The only plans I could not find in the database was the plans for the Radiant Wave Surger of the Guren. My guess is because you don't want people like me to find out do you?" Yamada asked. Rakshata let out a chuckle."I thought so. Thats why I want to appoint you in charge of science division in my own little order here. However, there are some rules. You can only alter my plans for the War Knightmare if I approve of it. Understood?" she chuckled again.

"Why of course! I wouldn't want to change a thing without the leader's permission!" Rakshata said.

"You're a strange scientist, but a good one all the same!" Yamada said, laughing to himself. Rakshata just brought her pipe back to her mouth and looked ahead. _"Yes a very good one. You shall be of great use, and so shall you, Kallen." _he thought while turning to the girl. She stood next to him wearing her Black Knight uniform. He wondered if he still had his. They arrived at their destination and landed. Kallen and Ohgi walked out with Gigi, Yamada, and Rakshata, and Yamada headed for the construction area. It was nearing completion quickly, and it would only be quicker now that he had the remainder of the Black Knights behind him. "Well, here it is, the soon to be finished War Knightmare, the Anzen Enparaa!" he threw his hand in its direction. It was enormous! At least one and half times the size of the Ikaruga., and it still wasn't finished. "Its nearing completion. I just need a few components, like, the Radiant Wave Surger plans, as well as the plans for the ShenHu's Baryon Cannon. I know you designed them both, so I was hoping you could provide both." Yamada said to the scientist.

"Well, if you know this much about me, you should know that I don't give up my secrets that easily. You'll have to prove to me that your a worthy intellect, so show me what you've created, and we'll see." Rakshata looked down at the boy. He simply smilied.

"So, my explination on the ship wasn't enough, you want a demonstration. Gigi! Come! Our guests want a demonstration of your Knightmare's power."

"Understood, Yamada." Gigi headed back towards the docking bay to retreive her Knightmare, shortly followed by the rest of them. Once there, Gigi climbed in and awaited orders.

"Good, now, Gigi, activate the Factsphere Disruption field." said Yamada

"Yes sir." she hit the switch on her Knightmare.

"Please look here." Yamada showed them a radar screen, and the one mark on the screen from Gigi's Knightmare.

"Well, it seems I still out rank you in technological genius my friend." Rakshata laughed.

"Wait for it." Yamada pointed at the screen, and its now empty radar. Rakshata stared, and regained normal composure.

"I'm still not impressed."

"Gigi, activate the Refraction System." Yamada said to the headset.

"Yes, sir" Gigi said through gritted teeth. Another switch was pressed and the Knightmare's coloring became distorted until it was fully gone. Yamada looked at the Indian scientist, mouth agape.

"Astonishing! Simply astonishing! You have convinced me child, I shall work with you." Rakshata offered her hand, Yamada shook it with great vigor.

"Thank you Rakshata! You will not regret it I swear!" Yamada smiled at the woman _"Nii-san, with your former alligance behind me, I shall take you down! Prepare to die, Emperor Lelouch!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Some time had passed since Lelouch decided usurp the throne. Yamada directed the Black Knights to continue to follow Schneizel, until he decided otherwise. The prgress of the Anzen Enperaa was coming along much better than he thought. With the help of so many people, he could be finished long before anticipation. He found himself remembering his time back when he was still a prince of Britannia, a time so very long ago, at least, it seemed that way to him.

* * *

Kenneth was pulled down a walk way by the hand of his older half sister. "Lily!" he shouted, "Why do we need to go today?! I was suppose to visit Lelouch, Nunally, and Euphie today!" Kenneth was just pulled more.

"Kenni, your a bore sometimes you know that?" Lily pushed her blond shoulder length hair behind her ear. She looked up and sheilded her violet eyes from the sun. "Besides! Its a beautiful day! Enjoy it! We never have good weather around this time, its normally getting very cold. So, please, just come on." Lily tugged his arm a little more. He finally gave in.

"Fine, but not long okay? And can I borrow your phone? I need to call home and tell Lelouch and them that I can't make it." Lily handed him her phone. He dialed the palace. He hatd the the palace phone system. The voice answered in its robot like tone.

"You've reached Pendragon, the Imperial Palace of the Empire of Britannia, and home of the Emperor, Charles Di Britannia. Please state your full name."

"Kenneth Ki Britannia."

"Good afternoon your highness, please, who would you like to speak with my liege?"

"Lelouch and Nunally Vi Britannia."

"Please hold for a moment sir." Kenneth held the phone tapping his foot angrily. He hated calling, he would have much rather talked to someone face to face. He heard a small voice at the other end.

"Nunally? Nunally, you there?" Kenneth asked.

"Kenni? Oh, hello! I didn't recognize you for a second. How are you?" Nunally asked in her sweet tone. For only being a eight year old, she had a good vocabulary.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm fine all the same. I just called to tell you a little bit of depressing news. I can't come play today, I'm at the park with Lily. I'll try to be home soon, okay?"

"Its okay. Brother went to talk to dad about something, he said it was important." Nunally sounded a little confused.

"I'm sure its nothing. Lelouch can turn small things into big ones. So, sorry, can you tell Euphie for me?" Kenneth asked.

"Sure! I'll see you later, kay?" Nunally giggled.

"Alright. I'll see you later Nunally." Kenneth hung up the phone. He began to walk ahead of Lily. "So, Lily, where exactly are we going?" Kenneth wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked into a boy, not much older than him. Kenneth fell backwards and landed on the ground. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he shouted climbing back to his feet.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention. My name is Ian Reynolds. What's yours?" the boy offered his hand. He was taller than Kenneth, but not by much. He had olive green eyes, and neck length dirty blond hair.

"My name is Lilian, and this my half brother Kenni." Lily smiled at the new arrival. Ian's eyes wodened.

"A-as in L-lilian Gi Britannia and Kenneth K-ki Britannia?!" Ian stammered loudly. They both nodded. He quickly bowed to them. "I'm terribly sorry your highnesses! Please forgive my foolishness!" Ian said, staring at the ground. Lily pulled his face up.

"Its okay Ian, theres no need. Besides, we both kinda hate the whole royal treatment. So we go by Lily and Kenni Harrison. So, enjoying the fine day as well Ian?" Lily smiled at the boy. He quickly changed his demeanor.

"Yes, it is a fine day out. I wish we had these kinds of days more often." Ian pushed some hair out of his eyes. "Would it be alright if I came with you your highne- I mean Lily, Kenni?" Ian smiled brightly.

_"All this smiling is kinda creepy."_ Kenni thought. To be honest, it was annoying. You were surrounded by a bunch of smiling people, wouldn't you be creeped out too? "Well, shall we get going then?" Kenni asked, begining to walk away. The others nodded and followed. They spent the day just walking around aimlessly, buying from any vendor they found intresting. They had bought ice cream and began to talk away, Kenni in front, followed by Ian and Lily, when they came across an unseen dip in the sidewalk. Well, unknown to Kenni.

"Kenni look out!" Lily cried, but it was to late. Kenni lost his footing in the small dip and began to fall.

"Sir!" Ian dove forward and caught the young boy before he connected with the ground. Ian's ice cream cone collided with the ground. Kenni looked up at Ian, and Ian looked back. Kenni began to blush. He quickly got away from the boy, the hand holding his ice cream out stretched to the older boy.

"Here, its the least I can do."

"Um, thank you." Ian accepted the ice cream cone. Ian looked around and saw all the people staring at them. "Um, Kenni, Lily, maybe we should get going."

"Why?" Lily asked, her question was soon answered.

"Its the 13th prince and princess!" someone shouted. Soon a crowd was descending on the three. The three ran off as fast as they could. After a few minutes of running, they dove into a bush. The crowd ran past them. Kenni took Lily's cell phone and began to dial.

"This has to be the oldest chase trick in the book and people fell for it." Kenni held the phone to his ear and the man answered.

"Yes sir? Where are you?" the man asked.

"In a bush near the outside of Pendragon." Kenni said to the man. The man uttered something and hung up. "We gotta wait a few minutes, they have people out picking up the 1st, 2nd,and 3rd princes and princesses. I guess thats why Euphie couldn't make it. Shes Lelouch's age, how can she do anything involving politics?" Kenni went from his crouching to a sitting position.

"It was probably just Corneilia dragging her along. You know they are inseperable.." Lily sat next to Kenni. Ian stayed crouching. "Aww!" Lily moaned.

"What?" Kenni complained.

"We dropped our ice cream." Lily said a in a gloomy tone. Kenni simply glared at her. "Well, we got some time before the car gets here, what do you want to do?"

"Wait." Kenni said, laying down. Lily stared at him. Kenni just wanted to get home. After a few minutes of silence, the car pulled up on the street. The two royals walked out, followed by the other boy. "Thanks for the help Ian. Hope we can hang out some time." Kenni shook his hand and walked to the car. Lily bowed and followed. The car drove off, and left Ian waving good-bye.

"He was nice." Lily said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess, kinda weird though." Kenni was looking out the window. Lily giggled and nodded. The enjoyed their car ride back in a happy silence.

* * *

Yamada remembered hearing something about Ian acheiving Knights of the Round status, but he brushed it off, as the boy was part of his past. He was sitting in his old room on the Ikaruga, when he heard the door open. Yamada's head shot from his book shelf to the door. In it, stood Kallen and Gigi.

"Yamada, Schenizel has made his move and is requesting that all Knights members ready for battle. As you are still a Black Knight, you need to get ready too." Kallen explained to the boy.

"Thank you Kallen. Doesn't that mean that you should be getting ready as well?" Yamada smirked at the older girl, who simply glared back. "Kallen, I have a question. Is my old friend still here?" Yamada asked walking for the door. As soon as he was in the hallway, Yamada was tackled to the floor by a familiar person. "Hello to you Ayame." Yamada climbed out from under the girl and stood up. She was in a crouching position on the ground looking up at Yamada with teal eyes. She shook her head of wavy, neck-length blond hair.

"Hello? Hello!? You go missing for months with no orm of contact and you just say hello?!" Ayame punched Yamada to the floor. He expected as much. Ayame and Yamada had gone through a lot as co-second-in-command of Squad Zero under Kallen. "You little bastard, do you have any idea how worried we were?! We thought someone had killed you!!" Yamada had got back to his feet, only to be punched back down. "I gues its good your alive and all." Ayame helped him up and brushed him off.

"Thank you for the concern Ayame, but as you can tell I'm fine." Yamada went down the hall and headed for the docking bay. Noticing he was being followed, Yamada quickly ran down the hall and behind the closed door of the docking bay.

"Yamada you idiot come back here!" Ayame quickly ran down the hall, leaving Kallen and Gigi walking in silence. The docking bay door slid open, and Ayame's hands were grabbed and quickly pulled up to nearly her chin. She looked to the face before her and saw the violet eyes staring back at her. Light brown locks framed his face. "R-r-rolo!" Ayame gasped, her face quickly reddening.

"Remember me Ayame?" the brunette said his face growing closer. "Can tell me something pet?"

"Y-yes Rolo?" Ayame closed her eyes and blushed, like some cheesy love scene.

"How much..." the boy began. Ayame gazed hopefully at the boy. "...of an idiot are you?" Ayame snapped from her loving stupor.

"Eh?" Ayame cocked an eyebrow and backed away from the boy.

"You are an idiot." A red glow eminated from beneath the boy's shirt, around the upper chest. Soon, the image of Rolo faded and returned to that of the true boy, Yamada Kazuma. "You are rather gulible Ayame."

"Why you little-!!" Ayame tackled Yamada to the floor. "I'm gonna murder you!" Ayame shouted mock-strangling the boy. Kallen pulled her off of Yamada.

"Stop fighting you two!" Kallen scolded.

"The power of absolute deception, the ability to take on the appearence of someone in the memories of the one its being used against. The power to read closed minds, the ability to tell the deepest thoughts of the one it's being used on. I wonder which one is stronger?" Gigi pondered.

"Reading minds." Ayame stated.

"Deception." Yamada retorted.

"Mind reading."

"Deception."

"Mind reading!"

"Deception!" the two argued, defending their own geass, saying it was better than the others.

"Knock it off! We need to go!" Kallen shouted, pulling them to their Knightmares, placed right next to hers. Kallen climbed into the Guren. Ayame and Yamada glared at each other, then went to change. Their pilot outfits were nearly the same, Yamada's, black with red marks, and Ayames's, black with pink. They came back out and glared at each other again, their earpieces were suddenly filled with noise. "Hurry up!" Kallen shouted. Both grumbled, then got into their respective Knightmares. Both were harpie-like in appearence. They were black with red accents for Yamada, and pink for Ayame. There was a liberty spike-like crown extending from the back of the head. They have discus-shaped armor on the shoulders. The torso had astrange crystal desgin in te front, covering the front of the cockpit. The arms both ended in five fingered claws. The hands are silver with gold tipped fingers. The two climbed into their Knightmares. Yamada pulled out his phone and called gigi.

"What Yamada?" Gigi answered.

"If you want to join, you can take my Black Akatsuki. Though becarefu." Yamada answered.

"Funny. The sixteen year-old boy is telling the immortal girl to be careful, funny." Gigi laughed to herself.

"You know what I mean. We have a contract, remember?" Yamada responded. "The key is in my pant's pocket."

"Yeah, now you be careful." Gigi hung up and headed for the room he changed in, coming out shortly there after with the key in her hand. She headed over to his Akatsuki and got in. "I'm ready."

"Squad Zero ready to launch!" Kallen announced.

"Launch!" the four Knightmares jetisoned from the flagship. Gigi activated the Akatsuki's Black Knight style float system. The other three activated their energy wing system. They flew off toward the direction they were told, and met up with a Knightmare resembling the Lancelot, but it was navy blue, as opposed to white, with a silver head and accents. Its hands were Radiant Wave surgers. It had two swords at its sides.

"Its Sakura! Sakura! You there?" Yamada said into his headset.

"Ne? Hmph, took you long enough." Sakura looked at her moniter and saw the familiar Knightmare, the Anzen Koushi, Yamada's Knightmare. Sakura rubbed her violet eyes and stared at her moniter in surprise. She tucked her black hair behind her ears. "Kazuma? Welcome back." She said into her headset.

"Good to be back Miss Shizuka, good to be back."

"I see you've already met up with Kozuki and Musashi." Sakura stated. "Well, only thing left to do is to wait for the battle to begin." Sakua relaxed in her pilot seat.

"Yeah." Yamada muttered. _"Nothing left but to wait, and take you down, Nii-san."_

* * *

AN: Sakura Shizuka is not mine. She is an OC of a friedn of mine from an RP site. Thank you Sakura!


	3. Chapter 3

Almost an hour had passed before the Avalon could be seen on the horizon. Sakura noticed it first. "I believe our target is on the horizon." Sakura readjusted in her seat. The Hikari no Hana, Sakura's Knightmare, is her own personal machine, designed specifically for her, moved into position, followed by the Guren and its followers, Yamada, in the Anzen Koushi, and Ayame, in her Anzen Hime. Yamada decided to review their battle plan.

"Alright, after we get through to the Avalon, head for Luminous Generator #7, it has the weakest power supply. Its on the left side, near the back." Yamada explained.

"Yamada," Ayame began, "you never told anyone how you got the information about the sheild generator." she finsihed her sentence by popping up on his screen with her right eye lit up with a geass sigil.

"Blond bimbo bitch get the hell out of my head!!" Yamada shouted at the girl. She simply smirked as the geass sigil faded, as did her face from his screen. Yamada's face died itself 5 shades of red as he recalled the experience.

* * *

The raven-haired boy sat in his royal chambers, his head resting on his hand in its usual odd manner. He stared forward from the desk chair at the wall before him. The green-haired witch sat on his bed, her face burried in the yellow cloth that was her _'Cheese-kun'_. The girl put the toy down and stood. "I'll be rigt back, I'm hungry." She began to walk away.

"Not like you have to announce it to me C.C. Just go get your damned pizza and come back." Lelouch turned to the girl in the swivel desk chair, setting his arms on the rests. C.C. shot him a look that really had no specific emotion. She simply walked out.

"The boy is lucky we have a contract. He'd be dead otherwise." C.C. walked into the small kitchen not to far from the royal chambers. She walked past a cabinet, when suddenly an arm shot out from the cabinet and pulled her in. The girl struggled for a short time until her arms where held behind her and her mouth was covered.

"One sound and we're both dead." the voice said.

"You forget, I can't die. I'm the immortal witch. You're the 16 year-old who can easily be killed." C.C. stated, smirking beneath his hand.

"I know that _you_ can't be killed but Lelouch _can be_." the boy responded.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you Kenneth?"

"Should it come to that, I will. Now, C.C., you shall remain here until I can finish my job."

"You think you can take me out of comission?" C.C. asked, her amber eyes flickering towards him.

"Yes I do." the cabinet began to shake. Shouts were heard. Until a green haired girl stumbbled out. She stood and adjusted her jacket.

"I told you I could win." she smirked and walked off, closing the cabinet on her way to the fridge. She pulled out some pizza and headed back to the royal chambers. Once back there, the green haired girl plopped back onto the emperor's bed and began to munch on her pizza.

"What took you so long? Usually your here and back in no time." Lelouch was still sitting at his desk.

"Nothing, couldn't find the pizza." she answered.

"Odd you normally know where it is." Lelouch walked over to his bed and took a piece of pizza, and bit it. Some sauce found its way to the corner of his lip. The girl suddenly lunged at the boy and licked away the sauce. "C-C.C.?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lelouch shouted glaring in surprise and embaressment at the girl. He quickly went back to his chair and sat.

"You had sauce on your lips, and you know not to steal my pizza. Besides,-" the witch walked over to him and swung her leg over his legs slowly, and placed it on the other side of the chair, and began to straddle him. "-its not like you didn't enjoy it." She pushed a little into the boy. He tried to suppress a noise, but it kind of came out as a struggling groan.

"Stop it! I command you! C.C.!" Lelouch continued to shout at the girl. She rubbed the boys chest, and began to grind into the boy for a short time, he continuallly tried to hold in his noises, failing almost everytime. "I told you to stop!" he complained again. The girl leaned back, her hands supporting herself on the desk, she spread her legs a little more, hoping _something _would happen. Instead of what she was expecting, the green haired girl elt hands massaging her ample breast.

"Ah! Lelouch!" she moaned out his name. Her hands began to roam the desk. She felt hands undoing her top, when she suddenly clenched her fists. She pushed him back. "Ah ah ah. No no no. Sorry." she got off of his lap and walked towards the door. "I had fun, I'll be back later. By the way, its rather prominent." the girl giggled and pointed to his rather large bulge. Lelouch quickly turned away, a red tint gracing his face. "Your a strange, but funny boy." she walked out, her static expression returning. Once the door closed she quickly ran for the bathroom. She ripped off her white gloves and turned on the hot water. She put her hands under the scolding water. "Damn that was fucking disgusting!" she took the bar of soap and lathered her hands for a good 3 minutes, when she returned them to the scolding water. The girl pulled her now red hands out of the hot water and turned the water off. "Now, time to put you to use." She pulled a small Knightmare-key shaped object from her pocket. But it was no key. On the label was 'AVA-DEF-FILE'. Which she knew stood for 'Avalon Defense Files'. She ran for the nearest computer room. She found one and ran in, locking the door using the royal acces password sequence, a sequence that allows anyone who uses it to manipulate the palace's security to the users liking. She plugged the key into the nearest computer and accesed the files. "I'm glad Lelouch hasn't changed the codes since Charles' death." she typed quickly, accessing nearly all files, except one, one labeled 'LANCE' which she knew was probably Suzaku's newest Knightmare specs. She had tried, but unfortunately the code sequence wouldn't work. She undid all locks and blocks on the files, so they could be accessed by a computer other than one in the palace. She took the key back out and ran for the launch site. She saw her old friend. She smirked to herself. A red glow emitted from below her shirt at her upper chest, and the image of C.C. faded, and returned to his original face of Yamada.

"Time to go!" he tossed the key to their victory in the air, and quickly slipped it back into his pocket, and got into his Black Akatsuki. He jetisoned from Pendragon and jetted off into the direction of the new home, the Ikaruga.

* * *

"All you people need to know is that I got the information and that its going to be the key to victory!" Yamada shouted.

"Sounds like someone is a little embarressed about what he did, care to enlighten us Yamada?" Ayame chuckled to herself.

"You are so lucky I can't kill you right now." Yamada grumbled to himself. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye on his moniter. At first he thought it was Tohdoh, in his Zangetsu. But he wasn't so lucky. He noticed the energy wing float system, as well as the red radiation arm on its right side. It was none other than his temporary replacement, Minato Yamamoto. The boy was older than Yamada, by a good three years. Yamada always saw him as arrogant and kind of snobby. He always toyed with his opponent instead of just getting it over with. He also seemed like a womanizer. Whenever a woman was around he'd become this lovey-dovey type. It was so unnatural for someone's emotions to change so instantly. It was just plain creepy. "Oy, Minato." Yamada spoke into his headset. Minato, who had been leaning back in his pilot seat. He glanced down at the screen and saw the Anzen Koushi.

"What Yamada?" Minato responded. His words were nothing but blades, slicing through any form of emotion Yamada's sentence had. "Shouldn't you be focused and be paying attention to Lelouch?" Minato adjusted in his seat. "Instead of making idle conversation."

"Yeah, I guess." Yamada looked back to his main moniter. "Asshole..." he muttered.

"Heard that." Minato responded. What the hell? Did he have sonic hearing? Damn that boy. The Avalon had halted its movement. "The time has come for this to begin." Indeed it was. The time had come for it all to end. Lelouch's left flank began to move. Yamada was about to launch into an assault when a Knightmare arm was in his way. It was Ayame.

"Await orders, we don't need to get on Schneizel's bad side. No one knows what in hell he actually _IS _capable of. So just cool down and wait for orders." Ayame sounded much calmer than normal. Yamada didn't want to listen, but he had no choice. He then heard a voice, his brother. No. He was not his brother. Yamada renounced that title long ago.

"Alright, I thank Yamada for his retrieval of the Avalons's defense plans. XingKe, I want you to lead the infiltration of the Avalon." Schneizel sounded like his normal, stoic self. It was so annoying to have him talk that way. Lelouch had readjusted his position. XingKe soon charged in, followed by Kallen and the rest of 'Team Zero'.

"_Can we even call ourselves Team Zero anymore? We no longer protect Zero, so why?_" Yamada thought to himself. Oh well, he can figure it out later. He followed Kallen and Ayame into the battle. Gigi had followed behind him.

"Ayame, you're with me! Yamada! Take Gigi and attack his right side!" Kallen shouted, blowing up one of the opposing Gareths.

"Understood." Yamada charged off to Lelouch's right flank, followed by Gigi. Yamada looked over to see Minato fighting a Gareth. "Minato! Stop messing around! We need to finish this soon!" Yamada shouted.

"Does it matter! Not like this guy can beat me anyway!" Minato shouted. He was being his arrogant self. Minato shoved the Radiation arm into the Knightmare's head unit. "Now you die!" Minato hit the button the radiation waves and watched the unit warp. He dislodged and flew back a bit and watched it explode. Minao chuckled to himself. "Who's next?!"

"Minato! Come on! We need to g-"

"Leave him Yamada. We need to get going, so long as he's taking down the enemy." Gigi flew past him. Yamada looked back once as several enemies closed in on him.

"I don't think you can defeat me." Minato aimed the left arm at the enemy. "Fire." he shot a barrage of five missles from the arm. The missles connected with two of the enmies and the units exploded. Before he could continue, a Hadron cannon blast was shot from an enemy unit. "What the-!" Minato quickly went to move, almost escaping. The Knightmare's left arm was grazed, damaging a piece of machinery on it. "The solar compensator!" Minato shouted. He looked at his Knightmare's energy and saw it was draining faster than before. The enmy closed in on him even more. "I guess I'm done." Minato muttered.

"Shut the hell up you arrogant ass!" Minato loked at his moniter as one unit was hit with a barrage of bullets. Minato looked to see the Anzen Koushi coming to his rescue. The harpie-like machine charged in and attacked. He collided with the enemy, the radiant arm slammed into its torso. "Die you damned Britannian!" Yamada released the radiation waves and the suit exploded. The Knightmare pulled it's Katen Yaibatou from its location near the shoulder and sheared through another Knightmare. Yamada stayed still, floating in the sky above the mountain when a VARIS Rifle shot flew by him and hit a Knightmare who had been aproaching Yamada from behind. Yamada looked in the direction of the shot to see Minato's Knightmare with it's left arm raised and aiming in his direction _"That shot did seem a little to low calibur to be from a genuine VARIS." _Yamada looked at Minato. "Thank you."

"We're even." Minato checked his energy again. It was dangerously low. "I guess I'm done."

"Stop saying that!" Yamada flew over and grabbed the Knightmare and headed for the Ikaruga. He was halted when a Knightmare flew by and grabbed the Tensa Zangetsu from him. It was his old Black Akatsuki. "Gigi? What do you tihnk you're doing? There's no way you can make it back to the ship. His Knightmare is one and a half the size of yours."

"Worry about the task at hand. Not me. Go, you told Kallen you'd assault the right flank." Gigi flew off towards the Ikaruga.

"Thank you, my friend." Yamada jetted off. He fought his way through all he could, when something flew by him. A rocket? He looked down to see that ground support for Lelouch had kicked in. He saw a row of Knightmares with rocket launchers aimed at the sky. "Damned Britannians die already!" Yamada shot the long range radiation surge, destroying the land bound Knightmares. Yamada rushed off to the left flank.

"Well, my brother, do you really wish to die that quickly?" the voice sounded.

"Lelouch?! Get off this frequency you bastard!" Yamada shouted.

"Know little Kenni, is that how you should talk to-" Lelouch popped up on his moniter. "-the ruler of the world?" Lelouch pressed a button.

_"That's an explosives trigger!" _Yamada thought. He heard a rumbling coming from below. Was Mt. Fuji erupting? No. Fuji isn't a volcano, but it did have the- "Sakuradite mines!"

"Everyone! Sheilds up!" Yamada remembered something. Gigi and Minato were flying back to the Ikaruga. He'd never make it in time. "Sakura!" he shouted. She appeared on his screen.

"Yes?" she reponded.

"Minato and Gigi, they're heading for the Ikaruge, neither have enough energy for sheilds, can you prtect them with Katsumi?" Yamada sounded pleading, and scared.

"Right!" Sakura's Hikari no Hana jetted off. The explosion sent chunks of rock and metal flying into the air. Yamada activated the radiation sheilding just in time to avoid massive damage. The smoke cleared. Xingke and Tohdoh were the first ones in the clear. Yamada looked over to see the nearly destroyed Ikaruga. He looked around him and saw Kallen jetting to the collapsing Ikaruga.

"Kallen! Don't you'll be killed!" Yamada shouted. Yamada jetted to her and grabbed the Guren's arm.

"Get off me!" she shook loose. "Ougi!" Kallen flew towards the collapsing ship. He then saw anopther shoot off. Was that, Tamaki?! Tamaki rushing to save his comrades? If Tamaki could do it, so could Yamada. Yamada flew after Kallen and Tamaki. They were able to stop the command bridge from being destroyed, so he headed for the back to try and save the rest of the Knights. But how? He got an idea. He activated the two arms wide range bursts. Hopefully it would support the ship and not destroy it. His theory was correct. The remainder of the ship remained suspended in the air.

"Sorry Ougi." Kallen said.

"We could only save the command bridge." Tamaki added. Yamada's image found itself on their screens. Yamada sighed in relief.

"I managed to save the majority of the rest of the ship. But, I can't stay for long, I need somoene else to come help. That and prolonged exposure the the scattered output might actually hurt someone. So please, help them quickly." Yamada said, his finger pressed firmly on the button sustaining the ship form completely crashing. He then saw a few familiar Knightmares. Two landed next to him, one was being carried. The Akatsuki with the red arm was laid down on the ground.

"He's out of energy. And because of that explosion, he can't use the solar compensator. He needs a new energy filler." Gigi said calmly. Sakura landed shortly after.

"Anju-san?! Anju-san?! Where's Anju-san?!" Sakura sounded enraged and scared beyond belief. She really did care for her friend.

"I don't know! She might be alive, but if I keep using the radiation waves, I could hurt them." Yamada explained. Sakura's eyes narrowed in determination. She activated Katsmi to its full extent. Katsumi was the Hikari no Hana's defense systems. It was strong enough and wide enough to not only protect the frame itself, but up to two others around it.

"Out of my way!" Sakura pushed the Anzen Koushi from her way and used Katsumi to support the ship. "Anju-san, you better be alive dammit! We haven't pulled the ultimate prank on Min-pon yet. Anju-san!" Sakura shouted to no one in particular. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Now now dearie, should you really be crying at a time like this?" the voice sounded. Sakura looked at her moniter and saw a very friendly and familiar face. The face was dark, with star tattoos going along the left side of her face. She had short black hair that stopped at her chin, with what looked like a thick ponytail in the back. She had decided to wear some colored contacts today, making her eyes a strange orange-ish almost gold color. "Besides huni, we have plenty of time to pull the ultimate prank on Minato-teme. So cheer up my friend! The time will come!"

"Anju-san! You're alright!" Sakura wiped her eyes. She smiled happily at the techie before her. "I'm so glad you're okay. Now get out of there soon! I know hat Katsumi is strong, but it won't last forever."

"Well people, you heard the girl! To the escape pods! Quickly! Also, Sakura, when we clear out, there should be some spare enrgy fillers in the back of the ship, just a tiny tid-bit so you can help poor Minato." Anju left the screen. Sakura chuckled.

"You never cease to amuse me. You hear that Minato! You'll be back on momentarily!" Sakura announced. Minato sighed in annoyance.

"I'm right here and they act like I'm not. Could at least acknowledge my existence. But no! No 'hey Minato, how are you?' or 'Minato, you okay?' But no, not a thing." Minato complained.

"You say something you womanizer?" Sakura asked. Minato ignored her. "Yamada, go to the left flank already! Gigi, go with! Xingke should be breaking through soon. I'll handle things here. Now go!"

"Right!" Yamada jetted off, followed by Gigi. They approached the Avalon and saw the now destroyed ground support. "Destroyed your ground support just to gain th eupper hand. Low Lelouch, just low." Yamada continced to the ship, when he heard Xingke's voice.

"We've broken through! I'm heading in!"

"Right behind you!" Yamada increased his speed. Gigi followed. They broke throught the sheilds and made there way in.

"Find the hostages! Don't let anyone get hurt!" Xingke announced as they ran in. Yamada followed accompanied by Gigi.

_"it's time. The final confrontation. You're reign ends now Lelouch Vi Britannia!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Yamada followed XingKe and the other forces through the Avalon searching for the hostages. He looked to his left, and saw Gigi running beside him. She had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. The straps that were wrapped around her arms were cinched closed, securing the lose sleeves to her arms. Her outfit was reminiscent of C.C.'s, being a full white outfit that looked like an undone straight jacket, with thigh high white boots. Yamada looked back ahead of him, turning around another corner. He found himself once again remembering his past. He remembered back when he first met this immortal witch, G.G.

* * *

Yamada was walking around the school courtyard when he saw a nice opening amongst the flowers. He walked over and sat down on the soft grass. He leaned back and layed on the grass. The ground was soft and warm. It was such a refreshing feeling with the gentle spring breeze blew over his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth surrounding him. School had gotten out just a little while ago, and he was going to enjoy to the day to it's fullest. Milly decided not to have a Student Council Meeting that day, which meant he was a free man. Around fifteen minutes had passed when he heard movement behind him. He cracked open one of his eyes and looked around, when he suddenly felt moisture envelop him. He quikly got up and coughed as the liquid went into his throat and his lungs. He looked down and realised it was only water, but it was still rather annoying. He looked off to see a group of students holding a hose aimed at him.

"No one wants you here ya damned Eleven! Just go home!" one of the boys shouted.

"Yeah! Your only here because Britannia showed you some pity!" another shouted. The small group erupted into laughter. They threw their heads back while continuing their uproar. Suddenly one of their faces was smashed into by a a wet fist. Yamada glared through his damp bangs, his dark blue eyes looked evil and menacing. One of the boys went to aid his fallen comrade while the other glared at Yamada.

"You little bitch! I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Britannian!" the boy jumped at Yamada who stepped out of the way, causing him to crash to the ground. "Why you?!" the man got back up and threw a punch at Yamada who simply moved his head, avoiding said fist.

"If you wish to hit me then don't be so predictable." Yamada uttered, his eyes still looking demonic.

"Like hell I'll take advice from a damned Number like y-augh!" the man was cut off by a fist in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, and soon fell to his knees.

"Anyone else!" Yamada shouted. The other two boys ran to their friend's side and picked him up.

"Damned Eleven." one muttered. The three boys ran off. Yamada relaxed a bit and looked down at his soaked clothing. He needed to go borrow some clothes. He walked back towards the schools dorms. Even though he lieved in his own apartment outside of the school's grounds, he still had a dorm. He got to his dorm and unlocked th edoor. The door opened and he looked at his rommate sitting on his bed reading. The two arely saw each other except for classes. They never talked. Hell Yamada didn't even know his name. He was sure the boy didn't know Yamada's name either.

"Hey" Yamada said quietly.

"Yo." the boy answered, turnign the page in his book. He glanced at Yamada and saw he was soaked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Yamada went to his closet and closed the door. He changed out of the wet clothes and put on his spare uniform. He came back out a few minutes later with a bag in hand. "See ya."

"Later." the boy uttered again.

Yamada walked back out of the dorms and made his way in the opposite direction of where he was, hoping that no hardcore Britannian supporters would find him. He began thinking. _"Dammit Lelouch why'd you have to be here? This school is just so damned annoying! The students, the staff. They all take pity on me for being an 'Eleven'. If only these bastards knew who the hell I was. If they knew either of us was a prince, then, oh then they'd respect us."_Yamada thought angrily. H quickly shook his head. _"No. No! I can't think that! That life is precisely what I want to get away from. That's precisely why I got myself banished here! I reject the crown! I reject father's views! _I reject Britannia!" Yamada shouted his last thought.

"You reject such a power?" a female voice sounded. Yamada looked to his right, startled by the voice. She was about ten feet away from him. She had long black hair pulled into ponytail, held in place by a thin white ribbon. She had dark green eyes and pale skin. She wore the Ashford Academy girl's uniform. Sahe had a small box sitting next to her. She reached in and pulled out a sandwich. "Are you hungry?" she out streched her hand, offering Yamada the sandwich. He wlaked over and gently took it from her hand.

"Thank you, Miss...?" he trailed off as he bit the sandwich.

"G.G." she said quietly, biting the sandwich she held.

"My name is Yamada Kazuma. Now, G.G.? That's an odd name, isn't it?" he asked.

"And First Rice Field of the Mountain isn't?" the girl bit her sandwich. He turned to her, a little surprised she knew what his name, translated, meant.

"You speak Japanese?" Yamada asked.

"I speak English, Japanese, French, Italian, and some German." G.G. said calmly. Yamada stared at her, his mouth agape. "Tounge off the floor." she said quietly. Yamada blushed and quickly closed his mouth.

"Wow. I only speak English and Japanese. Where'd you learn to speak that many languages?" Yamada shoved the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth.

"I don't need to answer to you." G.G. picked up a book from her side and opened it to a small bookmark. "You can another if you want." G.G. pushed the small box towards him. In it where two more small sandwichs.

"Ari-arigato G.G." Yamada picked one up and bit it.

"Ne pas le mentionner." she responded.

"Pardon?"

"It's French for don't mention it." she turned the page. "Why are you all wet anyway?"

"As to quote you, I don't need to answer to you." Yamada ate the last bit of the sandwich.

"Then can you at least tell me what's wrong?" G.G. put the book down.

"No, I won't." Yamada pulled his knees to his chest, folded his arms and rested them on his knees.

"Maybe I can help you." G.G. layed back on the grass, her arms sprawled above her head, her knees raised from the ground.

"You can't help me. Quit asking what's wrong with me. I don't want to talk about it." Yamada stood and began walking away.

"Why don't you want to talk about Lelouch, Kenneth Ki Britannia?"

With that one statement, Yamada froze. His body visibly stiffened. His eyes went wide, and his face paled. He quickly regained movement and quickly dove at the girl, pinning her to the ground.

"What did you just say?!" Yamada shouted at her.

"I called you by your real name." Yamada snarled at her. "They called you Little Kenni back then, when you were still at the palace didn't they?" G.G. said smirking. Yamada pushed harder on her wrists. "Then I am correct. You are the former 13th Prince and former 19th heir to the throne, Kenneth Ki Britannia. Oh my oh my, Lady Rosaline must be so worried about her son. She must miss you terribly." Yamada dug his nails into her skin, he felt a thin stream of warm liquid run down his fingers. The girl was bleeding.

"How the hell do you know who I am?! How do you know of my mother!? Who the fuck are you?!" Yamada shouted. His eyes were dark with a great anger. His knuckles were white from the force he was exerting on the smaller girl. Her face was expressionless. He looked at his hands and saw the blood. He released her arms and pulled himself away. "Answer me dammit!"

"I will as soon as you promise me something." G.G. said still laying down.

"What?!"

"Tell no one of this." she raised her hand in front of his face. He looked at the small openings in her skin. Soon, they grew smaller, the blood coming form them soon ceased, and the wound was gone.

"What in hell are you?" Yamada stood and backed away from the girl. She wipied the blood from her hands on the grass and stood.

"I have been called many things. I have been called an abomination of life. An immortal demon that can not be killed. My personal favorite has been an immortal witch of trickery and evil. But in all actuality, I am all of these, and none of them." G.G. walked towards Yamada, he found himself unable to move. He just stood as the girl grew closer. She was inches from him and she stopped. "I am not accepted in life, and yet I am denied death. So Kenneth do you wish to tell me what is wrong?"

Yamada just looked down at the slightly shorter girl. Her dark green eyes still stared at him emotionless. "Tell me something first, what are you?" G.G looked at him then looked away, stepping back a bit, she looked at the sky.

"I'm a holder of the Code. A contractor."

"What does that mean?" Yamada asked in almost a yearning tone.

"You shall know what this means in due time. Now please tell me what's wrong." G.G. sat back down. Yamada sat next to her, repeating the position he had been in a few minutes ago. There was a long pause before he said anything.

"If you know of my past, you know of Lelouch as well don't you?" ymada looked at her, she nodded. "And how his rela sibling is Nunnally?" she nodded again. "And that right now Nunnally is not here and that someone named Rolo is pretending to be Lelouch's sibling?"

"I know all of this, get to the point." she said, a little annoyed. Yamada was a little surprised that she showed some emotion.

"I want to be able to bring him home. I want the power to bring him home, to bring Nunnally home, to make sure my siblings are safe." Yamada looked up at the sky. "But in order to do that, to even get close to either of them. I can't be myself, and yet, I need to be everyone else as well."

"So do you want the power to do that?" G.G. asked.

"Please, how could you possibly help me?" Yamada stood up and took a few steps. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and met the girl's serious gaze. "Please let go."

"If I can grant you your wish will you grant me mine?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer!" she shouted. Yamada looked at her for a few moments, then nodded. "Then do we have a contract?" she out-streched her hand.

"We do. I accept your contract." he took her hand. Suddenly a strange mark on her forhead lit up. It looked almost like a bird. Suddenly he was surrounded by swirling lights of blue and green. Greens shot past him like bolts of lightning. Blues flowed by like water. Suddenly he saw nothing but white. He looked at the girl before him. The red mark on her forehead stood out against her white skin. "But, how can I get this power?" he asked.

"I shall bestoy upon you, the power of the kings, known as Geass." the girl touched his forehead with her finger, and a light erupted engulfing him. He felt a sudden pain on his chest. He looked down at his body and watched as the white eroded away to reveal a symbol that looked like the one on the girl's forehead. The light receded and he returned to the field he was standing in. He looked around and saw nothing that wasn't there before. He looked at G.G., who stood off to one side. He looked down at himself. He didn't look different, he felt kind of different, but he looked exactly the same. "You now have the power of the kings. You have Geass." she said looking off into the distance.

"What exactly is Geass? Tell me what did you do to me?!" Yamada asked in a panic. The girl reached into her breast pocket and took out a small mirror.

"Look for yourself, you are now not yourself, and yet, you are everyone." he took the mirror and looked into it. Looking back at him was not his dark blue eyes, or his onyx hair, but violet eyes, and light brown hair.

"I'm,...I'm Rolo." Yamada uttered in disbelief.

"You are whoever you want to be." G.G added. Yamada reverted to his old self. He tried to change again, but he couldn't. "There are drawbacks to your power, just like there are with all powers." around a minute or so later, Yamada became Lelouch.

"Theres a time difference." He reverted to himself. "I was Lelouch for around 10 seconds which means, 8...9...10." Yamada became G.G. "Exactly, I need to wait however long I used it before I can use it again."

"Just for the record, it doesn't affect me. I've only seen you as you this whole time." G.G. walked to the other side of him.

"G.G., I'm thankful to you for this power. Now what is your wish?" Yamada asked, bowing to her.

"You shall answer my wish in time. Until then, you are to call me Gigi." she turned back to him.

"Why didn't you just introduce yourself as such then?" Yamada asked, a hint of amusment in his voice. She glared at him.

"Don't test me boy! I can take away that power just as easily as I gave it to you! So don't anger me!" Gigi shouted. Yamada waved his arms in front of him.

"Alright, alright, I'll call you Gigi." Yamada said with a nervous laugh.

"We are now accomplices, comrades, friends. Am I clear?" Gigi asked. Yamada smiled at her.

"As crystal, my friend."

* * *

Yamada ran with the small group down another hallway. He looked back at Gigi and then ahead of him again. The came to an elevator. The door began to open. The small group of people stopped. XingKe pulle dhis sword from it's place at his side. The doors opened, and out ran the small Chinese Empress, Tianzi. "Xingke!" she shouted as she ran to him.

"Empress Tianzi?! Thnak god your safe!" he hugged the small girl.

"Those people saved us." Tianzi waved her arm at the group still in the elevator. Inside were the hostages, as well as Lloyd Asplund, Cecil Croomy, and Sayoko Shinozaki.

"Lord XingKe, we are your allies." Sayoko stated. Kaguya walked from the elevator.

"You would betray Lelouch?" XingKe asked.

"We were threatened. But now that Lelouch is gone..." Sayoko began, but Kaguya cut in.

"At the very least, I believe we can trust them on the basis that they don't support a tyrant." Kaguya said.

"Very well." stated XingKe. XingKe and the rest of his group began to make their way back through the Avlon to where their Knightmares were at. They made it to their landing point and jetisoned from the Avalon. Yamada and Gigi were behind XingKe and his ShenHu. The ShenHu had been damaged previously by the Lancelot, leaving it's flight capabilities at around fifty percent performance. It charged for the Damocles. Yamada and Gigi followed close behind.

"Yamada look out!" Gigi announced. Yamada turned and saw a Gareth firing a hdron cannon at him. He suddenly saw himself unable to move. Soon a Black Knightmare, his old Akatsuki, flew in front of him. It was Gigi.

"Gigi! What are you doing?! You'll be killed!" Yamada shouted.

"Who are you talking to again?" she smiled and let out a small laugh. "Besides, you need to survive, we have a contract, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. Be safe, my friend." the Akatsuki was hit with the blast, and the cockpit ejected form the back of the machine. "Now to deal with you!" Yamada charged at the Gareth. The Anzen Koushi lifted it's arms and fired a barrage of bullets from its wrist mounted machine turrets. The Gareth was hit by them all, and the machine exploded.

Gigi rocketed in the direction of the Da Longdan, the Black Knights waterbound base. The cockpit crashed into the water. Gigi climbed out and looked at the ship, and Kaguya standing on the main deck. She smiled at Gigi, who smiled back. "Are you alright Miss Gigi?"

"Yes, thank you Lady Kaguya. I'm fine." Gigi climbed out of the cockpit and into the small boat that was sent to her. She made it back to the ship's deck when there was another crash. It was another Knightmare cockpit, only it was pink in color. The hatch opened and out came a familiar head of green hair. Her head turned and staring at them were amber colored eyes. "C.C.!" C.C. looked up at the sky, looking up at the Damocles. She was completely silent, until Kaguya spoke.

"The Treacherous knight, Kururugi Suzaku, has been defeated. Won't you plead for your life, for his sake?" Kaguya smiled a bit.

"Kaguya, you didn't know of Lelouch's true face until recently." C.C. began

"And what of it?" the young girl asked.

"Yet you were able to understand one part of his true nature. You are such a gentle person." C.C. concluded. Kaguya looked a bit surprised, or depressed.

Meanwhile, Yamada had met up with Sakura, Minato and Ayame. "So everyone is okay now?"

"No thanks to the womanizing show off! Nearly got his ass killed at least five times!" Sakura shouted at him. Minato ignored her, continuing his unaffected attitude. "Other than that, we're fine. Thanks to you, Kazuma."

"Me?" Yamada asked surpirsed. Ayame cut in.

"If you hadn't saved the back half of the Ikaruga, than all nergy fillers would've been lost. Thanks to you, we were able to save a vast majority of them, and refuel our remaining forces. In other words, we owe you." Yamada smiled at the normally serious girl's kind words. Suddenly, there was a pink light behind them. Yamada turned and saw the exploding FLEIA.

"Look out!" Yamada shouted, attempting to fly away, but th epull of FLEIA's collapse stopped him from making it anywhere. All four machines were pulled towards the blast.

"Schneizel has kneeled before me. Now, Damocles and FLEIA are both under my control. The Blakc Knights do not possess the power to fight against me anymore. However, if they insist on rebelling, I shall have you know the power of FLEIA. There are no longer any obstacles to my hegemony. Today, as of this moment, the world is in my hands. Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, obey me world!" the area around them began to erupt into a chant.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" they chanted. It was all over, the Black Knights had lsot, the world was his.

* * *

It's been two months since the battle of Mount Fuji. Yamada stood on the transport vehicle, stuck to a blakc platform and in a straight jacket. He listened as the newscaster "praised" his older brother. Nunnally sat, shackled to the base of Lelouch's transport. Schneizel, was wrapped in beige rags, and held to a black stand by large gold chains. Yamada stood next to Kallen. Suddenly, everything stopped. Yamada looked ahead of them and saw, no, it couldn't, be, he saw, "Zero?!" Yamada said in disbelief.

"No way! Lelouch is right there!" Kallen shouted. Yamada looked over towards Lelouch, who looked just as surprised as anyone. "Could it be...that what Lelouch was trying to do was..." before Kallen finsihed, th enew Zero flung open his cape,a nd began running down the street towards the Knightmares. The Knightmares shot, but Zero dodged them all.

_"No, that couldn't be. Kururugi?" _Yamada thought. The Zero jumped up the main Vincent and jumped forward. He ran onto the main transport.

"Don't fire!"Jeremiah shouted. The blade extened from his wrist, "I shall take him on!" Jeremiah charged. The Zero jumped up and pushed off of Jeremiah's shoulders. Jeremiah began to fall. Yamada looked at him, and, was Jeremiah smiling? The Zero jumped and landed behind Schneizel, then in front of Nunnally. Then he leaped and stood before Lelouch.

"You cretin!" Lelouch shouted he pulled a gun from his coat, which the Zero quickly knocked away with his sword. The Zero pulled back and held the sword ready to strike. Yamada's eyes went wide. Kallen was shouting something that Yamada really didn't understand. Ohgi and Tamaki were shouting too. Tianzi turned away from the scene, with XingKe staring down at her. The sword thrusted forward, and impaled Lelouch. The emperor's eyes widened as he clutched the wound. He looked like he was muttering something to Zero, but Yamada couldn't tell what it was. The blade was pulled from the body, and Lelouch tumbled forward, and landed in front of Nunnally. Nunnally looked down at the body of her brother. Nunnally grabbed Lelouch ahnd and held it to her face, starting to cry. Yamada looked at Lelouch and read his lips.

Yes...I...destroy...worlds...I...create...worlds..." Lelouch's eyes closed. His head fell limp. Lelouch was dead.

"Brother! No! Open your eyes! Brother! BROTHER!" Nunnally shouted. Everyone just stared in amazement and shock as the Zero swund the blade, blood spattering from it. Corneilia ran out of a building near by.

"Lelouch the demon has died! Release the hostages!" she threw her arm in the air. A small group rushed from the building. Soon, everyone was charging to the prisoner transports.

"This is bad! Retreat!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Could it... really be...?" Tohdoh began.

"It's Zero." Kallen interjected. Tohdoh turned to her, a bit surprised. "That's,... Zero!" she had tears in her eyes. Nunnally started crying hysterically into her now dead brother's coat.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" the crowd started chanting. Yamada simply looked away, as a few lone tears fell from his face, over his lost brother.

* * *

It has been another month since the death of the one who will be known as Lelouch the Demon. But Yamada knew the truth. He knew what Lelouch had done. Perhaps it was easier for people to accept a person as the symbol of hate, rather than the machine known as Damocles. All the time that had been put into war is being redirected onto the poverty and hunger of the world. People are gathered at the table for negotiation and talk, just as it was meant to be. Yamada stood outside of Kallen's building, waiting for her to ome out for school. She ran out the door, her hair flaired out, with the Guren's key around her neck, and a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

"O-oi! Kallen! Wait up!" Yamada ran after her. The two students ran down the street, heading for Ashford Academy. After the death of Lelouch, Kallen had abandoned her frail appearence and rejoined Ashford. Yamada did the same, he rejoined Ashford, being called a hero for taking down Lelouch the demon. Yamada always said he was not a hero, he was just himself. He was sitting in one of his classes looking out the window, when he remembered all that had happened in that month since Lelouch's death. Ohgi had been elected the Prime Minister of the United States of Japan, and Nunnally was an important diplomatic figure for Britannia. She was accompanied by the new Zero, who Yamada still believed to be Suzaku, as well as his older brother Schneizel. He remembered seeing so many people at Ohgi's and Viletta's wedding. He remembered seeing Anya, and she had said she was joining Jeremiah in Britannia in starting an orange grove. He remembered seeing Empress Tianzi, no, she is not jsut the Tianzi, she is Jiang Lihua, the thirteen year old roped into politics because she was forced to. She returned to the Chinese Federation and is currently runnign the country with the help of Li XingKe's forces. Yamada did not see XingKe himself though. Xianglin said that he was staying the Chinese Federation for the time being. Gino was there as well, though he never really said what he was going to do. Rivalz returned to Ashford, not like he really left though. Cecil and Llyod returned to Britannia as well, along with Princess Corneilia and her knight Guilford. Milly continued her work as a news anchor, and Nina went to Britannia with Lloyd and Cecil and is trying to make the world bette,r after he development of FLEIA, she keeps tinhking she needs to repair the world. He couldn't remember, but Yamada believed that Lakshata had gone back to India with her research team, to try and outdo Professer Lloyd no doubt. Tohdoh and Chiba had gone back to being normal Japanese citizens. Yamada wondered if they had started dating yet. It was obvious they liked each other. Y amda let out a small laugh.

"Is something funny back there Mr. Kazuma?" the teacher asked.

"No Ma'am, sorry." Yamada smiled nervously. He reutrned his gaze to the window as soon as sh elooked away. He was happy, people were finally in the world they desired. They finally had the future. The bell sunded, and the final class ended. Yamada walked out of the room and looked around. Maybe he'd go to the clubhouse. They had recently finished repairs on that part of the building, so you could go there now. On his way there he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Yamada!" it was Kallen. She ran up to him in the hallway. Her hair flaired out and the Guren's key still around her neck.

"Oh, Kallen-senpai! Hey! I was just heading for the clubhouse. Wanna join me?" Yamada asked, motioning in the direction.

"Sure." Kallen smiled and followed.

"Hey Kallen, do you know what happened to any of the other Black Knights?" Yamada asked. Before Kallen got any words in, Yamada was tackled by a familiar force. He toppled to the ground. "Good to see your back at Ashford Miss Musashi."

"Since when do you call me Miss! I'm your friend dumbass!" Ayame pulled Yamada up and pushed her fist into his skull jokingly.

"I'm trying to be nice, now as I was saying-" Yamada was cut off.

"If I remember correctly, Minato is living somewhere near here. And I believe Sakura went to India with Anju and Lakshata. Tohdoh and Chiba are living outside of th ecity, together if I remember correctly. About damned time. Ohgi and Villetta are living happily I think shes around 4 months pregnant now. I can't think of anyone else." she put her finger to her chin in thought. "Nope! No one!"

"Well thank you ya bimbo bitch but I wasn't askign you!" Yamada shouted, getting in the girl's face.

"Well sorry! I gave what you wanted didn't I?!" she shouted getting in his face as well.

"Knock it off!" Kallen back handed the both of them. They turned away. "Now apologise!" Kallen shouted.

"Sorry." they said in unison. They made their way down the hall to the door to the clubhouse.

"Well, here it is, the old clubhouse. We sure we wanna go in?" Yamada asked, reaching for the handle. The two girls nodded. Ayame put her hand on the handle.

"Alright let's go." The two former teens pushed open the door. They looked around. Everything was back to normal. They all walked in and admired their old hang out spot, when they heard something. A loud crash came from the upper levels.

"What was that?!" Kallen shouted, looking around. Suddenly the door flew open, and in ran Gigi.

"Gigi? What is it?" Yamada asked.

"Where is she?! I know shes here!" Gigi shouted.

"Wheres who?" Ayame asked. Then it dawned on Yamada.

"Come on!" Yamada ran for the stairs. The three girls followed him.

"I was right! You are here!" Gigi shouted running past the group. There on the floor, amongst a fallen silver tray, and shards of broken glass, was a girl in a black skirt, with a red corset and a white blouse. Her long green hair was pulled into a huge braid going down her back. Her yellow eyes looked weary. It was C.C.!

"C.C.! What are you doing here?!" Yamada shouted running to her side.

"I need...your help..." the green haired girl panted.

"Why? What happened? Why are you like this?" Yamada looked at the wounds. They looked recent. They couldn't be more than a day old. "Why aren't your wounds healing? I mean you can resurrect in seconds but you can't heal simple wounds with your code?"

"Thats...just it." she panted. Her hand grasped the wound on her other arm. "I don't have my code anymore!" Everyone went wide eyed.

"You don't...have your code...?" Yamada sked. He took a step back.

"C.C.! Who did this to you?" Gig asked starting to cry.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia." she uttered. Her eyelids slid over her eys, and the girl embraced unconciousness. Yamada looked down as the other girls helped Gigi pick up C.C. and head out the door.

"Yamada! Clean this place up while we take C.C. to the infirmary!" Kallen shouted as they ran for the door. Yamada stood silent. He stared in front of him, not looking at anything.

_"I knew things couldn't be this great! Lelouch, what in the world have you done?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Yamada was cleaning up some spilt water when he heard the door open downstairs. A few moments later, Kallena nd Ayame barrelled up the steps. The two former knights pushed past Yamada and dove for the television. "Oww! What the hell?! What are you two doing?!" Yamada shouted. He was ignored. He heard the door open again and soon Gigi walked solemnly up the stairs. "So is C.C. going to be okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. The dark haired girl sat down on a nearby chair.

"She's stable. None of her wounds were to serious, she'll be fine in a few days when the wounds heal up. The nurse said she has amazing has an amazing healing potential." Gigi hung her head low, staring at her lap. Yamada crouched down next to her.

"That's probably the rudimentary affects of her code. She won't have that potential for long. But either way, I'm glad she'll be okay." Yamada smiled at her. She turned with tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and cried quietly into his uniform's collar.

"I'm so glad shes okay, and yet, I'm so sad that this happened and I couldn't help her!" Gigi sobbed. She buried her head back into his shoulder. Yamada patted her head.

"Did you find the channel yet?!" Kallen shouted.

"I'm looking!" Ayame responded.

"What are you guys doing?" Yamada asked looking up from his friend.

"Milly called when we were coming back here. She said they were going live in five minutes with a breaking news story that we needed to hear. She said you and Gigi should watch it too." Kallen explained.

"Found it! KT Television!" Ayame shouted. The other three looked at the television as the logo vanished. There stood Milly Ashford holding a microphone about to speak.

"Breaking news! This is Milly Ashford coming to you live from aboard a ship stationed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! Early this morning we recieved rumors of a giant building in the sky! We were skeptical at first, but once we got out here, we have found that there is indeed a giant flying fortress!" Milly shouted. The four people stared intently at the moniter. She had her hand to her ear. "Yes. We have just recieved confirmation that this floating fortress, is indeed Prince Schenizel El Britannia's Aerial Fortress Damocles!" she shouted in surprise and perhaps horror. The four stared at the television wide-eyed. The camera panned upward, and just as Milly said, there in the sky, was the Aerial Fortress Damocles. It's white color was distinct from the blue sky. It had some damage from its battle one month ago, but nothing serious. Milly was looking up at the large machine. She put her hand back to her ear and quickly turned to the camera. "It seems we are recieving a feed from the Damocles right now. Let's patch it through to this moniter here." Milly showed the moniter behind her. The moniter flickered on and there stood someone no one had expected to see. There, sitting in a black chair, was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Hello world!" Lelouch began, "I'm glad to see you are all doing well!" Lelouch stood. The four teens' eyes were glued to the screen, watching every slight movement. "But I'm afraid, it is time for that wellness and peace to end! My intentions of when I was Emperor of Britannia was to rule this world, not to watch as it slowly fell out of my hands. As such! I will be reclaiming this world. Not to save it, but to control it! And bend it to my will! And this time-!" Lelouch held up his left hand. He slowly pulled off a black glove and threw it down. He his hand in front of his face then, "No one!" he slowly began to turn his hand, "Can stop me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he completely turned his left hand to the camera. On it, was none other than the mark. The mark of the code. The mark of immortality. The small group's eyes widened more if they possibly could. "I will take down this world! Starting with where I started! I shal take Japan for myself!" Lelouch shouted, clenching his fist, as if crushing something. "I will give you one week! If no one stops me by then! I shall take not only Japan, but the entire world! Now world, you shall now and forever obey me, Lelouch Vi Britannia! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the moniter became fuzzy again. Milly was turned away from the camera, most likely staring in disbelief at the moniter. She quickly turned back to the camera, her eyes still showed shock, amazment, and fear.

"W-Well there you have it! Britannia's former Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, is not dead! You heard it here, live. With KT television, I'm Milly Ashford." the screen went black. The three girls had finally removed their eyes from the set and looked at Yamada, remote in hand.

"Yamada, what do we do?" Ayame asked, taking a step towards him. Yamada simply stared at the ground. His knuckles were white form gripping the remote. He heard it crack and snapped back to reality. He set the remote on the table and walked for the stairs. "Yamada where are you going?" Ayame asked following him. He quickly turned, catching her off guard.

"To find he who is nothing." Yamada answered coldly. Ayame stared at him confused. Yamada went out of the clubhouse and headed for the main courtyard. He looked around and saw none other than the blue haired boy he was looking for. "Yo! Rivalz!" Yamada shouted waving to said boy. Rival looked up from his bike.

"Yamada! Hey! What's up?" Rival asked, wiping his oil soaked hands on an old rag.

"I need a ride."

"Where?"

"The Viceroy's Palace."

* * *

Yamada climbed out of the side car of Rivalz' bike and waved a thank you to him. "You want me to wait here for ya?" Rivalz asked pushing the goggles onto his forehead.

"No thanks. I'll be fine from here." Yamada patted his bag with his hand, smiling the whole while. Rivalz looked confused. He simply shrugged.

"Alright then. See ya later!" the boy shouted as his bike sped off. Yamada waved to him until he was out of eyesight. His eyes narrowed into determined dark azure slits. He walked into the building's main foyer and looked around. He went into the bathroom and walked into a stall. He changed into his old Black Knight's uniform.

"Alright, time to get into character." Yamada closed his eyes as a red light eminated from his chest beneath the clothing. He took on the image of Prime Minister Kaname Ougi. He walked back out of the bathroom and looked around, all he saw was the receptionist at her desk typing away on her keyboard. He walked passed the desk and she greeted him.

"Good afternoon Prime Minister Kaname." she smiled at him. The 'Prime Minister' waved at her. He continued to walke down the hall until he reached an elevator. The second the door closed eh reverted to himself.

"Alright, which floor was it again?" Yamada looked at the panel of buttons and saw the one he was looking for. He pressed the button and the elevator moved up. The elevator came to a stop at the top floor, the floor with Prime Minister Kaname Ougi's ofice on it. Yamada made his way down a hallway, passed several other doors until he reache done labeled "Prime Minister Ougi". He opened the door and saw the man he once knew as deputy commander, sitting in a chair doing paperwork. Ougi glanced up from the paper and saw Yamada standing in the doorway.

"Yamada! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"You saw the news didn't you?" Yamada looked dead serious.

"Yes, unfortunately. I honestly don't know what to do." Ougi said, sounding depressed.

"We need to rally them all back." Yamada said walking to the large window overlooking the Tokyo Settlement.

"Rally who back?" Ougi asked, standing and cocking an eyebrow.

"Who else? The Black Knights." Yamada said, quickly turning. Ougi took a few steps back.

"The Black Knights?! Yamada! We disbanded ourselves for a reason! We're done! The Black Knights are no more!" Ougi said, swinging his arm in front of him.

"You said we. Which means you still consider yourself a member of this disbanded organization. In other words, you still believe we exist, so we do exist! We live on!" Yamada shouted.

"Yamada, even if we do exist, how many of the Knights do you think are willing to come back? I mean, so many of them are so happy now living normal lives. Do you honestly think any of them will come back for us?" Ougi stood next to him.

"This is where you come in Mr. Prime Minister! As an important diplomatic figure for the world, you must take charge and rally them back here, with my help of course. What do you say?" Yamada offered his hand to Kaname. Ougi stood there for a moment, a bit hesitant, but he took his hand.

"Alright, we need to protect this land from Lelouch once again." Ougi smiled at him. Yamada returned the smile.

"Thank you, Prime Minister. Now, I have one more favor." Ougi cocked an eyebrow. "Can I borrow your video phone? I need to make a few calls." Ougi nodded and lead Yamada out of the room to another office down the hall. In the room, was no more than a desk with a keyboard on it, a large screen, and a small plant in the back corner. Yamada sat in the chair. "Some of them are personal. I hate to be rude to you Mr. Prime Minister, but could you please step out of the room?" Yamada asked kindly.

"O-oh, sure." Ougi stepped out of the room and closed the door. Yamada turned back to the moniter and called Ashford first. An attendent answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hello Mr. Kazuma, who did you wish to talk to?" the woman asked.

"Hello to you as well Miss. I was wondering if Kallen, Ayame, and Gigi were around?" Yamada asked kindly.

"Oh yes, they actually were just here, I'm sure I can catch them quickly. One moment." the woman's face vanished from the screen. Around two minutes later the three girls were on the screen.

"Oi! What is it Yamada-kuuuuun~!" Ayame shouted. Yamada blushed a bit at his apparent pet name.

"A-Ayame! What the hell?! Are you drinking during school hours?! I mean hell, you're not old enough to drink outside of school, and you're doing it in school?" Yamada asked angrily.

"Relax Yamada, she's only trying to piss you off." Kallen said glaring at her.

"What is it Yamada?" Gigi cut in.

"You need to get to the old Viceroy's Palace. I've arranged a meeting with Prime Minister Ougi. He's agreed to meet with any remaining high-ranking Black Knights' officers. Afterward, we're going on a global trip." Yamada stated calmly.

"Global trip? What are you getting at? And what do you mean 'remaining Black Knights officers'?" Ayame asked. Her right eye turned red and the small bird like symbol appeared in it's center. "You're going to rally everyone back here to take on Lelouch aren't you!" Ayame shouted. The other girls stared at Ayame, then at Yamada.

"I have to. For the sake of the Japan we created. For the sake of the world, we need to stop him." Yamada said solemnly. "If we don't he will conquer the world. Hey! Can you guys take this call to the infirmary, I need to talk to C.C."

"We can try." Gigi looked at the moniter, than off to her right. "Excuse me! Miss! Can you transfer this call to the infirmary? We need to head there to continue this call."

"Of course Gigi, and give my regards to your friend. I hope she feels well soon." the attendent sounded happy.

"Thank you miss. Talk to ya in a few Yamada." Kallen said calmly.

"You too Kallen-senpai." Yamada smiled at her. The screen showed the Britannian emblem ,a long with the words "Ashford Academy" in fancy gold letters. The screen soon reappeared and showed them in a white room with a bed behind them. Sitting upright in said bed was C.C., clutching her beloved Cheese-kun.

"Alright, we're here and C.C. is awake and cohearent." Kallen was the first to speak. They all moved out of the way to reveal a very solemn looking C.C. sitting in the bed, clutching the old doll.

"C.C. I have some questions for you." Yamada began.

"Yes boy? I might be mortal again, that doesn't mean I wn't kill you for what you did to me back in the palace. Locking me in a cabinet for hours on end." C.C. fumed. Yamada smiled nervously, but that soon faded to his original serious expression.

"C.C., I need to know, how did Lelouch get your code?"

"Well, as you know, a fully-evolved Geass user can take on their contractors code, should the contractor give it to them." C.C. began. She moved the yellow doll away from her face. "In doing so, the Geass user loses their geass and gains immortality, immunity to geass, and the ability to bestow geass onto others."

"I know all this C.C. I want to know how Lelouch got your code." Yamada clarified.

"How else? I gave it to him." C.C. said in an unusually calm manner.

"What?! How?! When?!" Yamada shouted, standing up. He heard several gasps on the other end as well.

"During his execution. You see, a contractor doesn't need to have contact with their contractee in order to transfer the code. You see, I saw it wasn't fair for Lelouch to die for what he did. He saved the world from complete destruction, and he gets death as a reward? It wasn't right to me. So, I sent him my code. However, in the transfer, something went wrong. One of my other powers activated when I sent my code. You see, another of my abilities is to show people shock images. When I sent my code to him, I accidently triggered the largest shock image sequence I ever caused. In doing so, he took in everything at that instant of his 'death'. That cause his mind to become unstable, and warp his version of reality into that of what he was trying to make everyone think he was. So now, he wants to take over the world, using any means he can." C.C. finished. Everyone was silent for a short while. Yamada finally spoke, a fierce determination in his voice.

"C.C.!...No, I can't call you that anymore, you are no longer C.C., you are a new person, you are no longer the contractor everyone thinks you are. So, miss, I wish to ask you, do you want to save the world from the man known as Lelouch the Demon?" Yamada asked.

"Well, yes. I want to make Lelouch the exact opposite of what he has become." the green-haired girl looked away.

"Is that what you want, absolutely more than anything right now? More than life, death, any of it?!" Yamada shouted. The girl was silent for a few minutes. The other three girls were now standing behind her. The green haired girl shot her eyes up. They were narrow. They were golden slits of fierce determination and strength.

"Yes, I want it more than anything in the world. I want to reverse the damage I caused. I want the old Lelouch back." she had the most emotion in her voice than she ever had before.

"Gigi!" Yamada called.

"Yes?" Gigi looked at the moniter.

"Give it to her."

"Give what to her?" Gigi asked confused.

"The power of the kings. Give her...geass!" Yamada announced enthusiastically. Everyone went wide-eyed, including 'C.C.'.

"What? Are you crazy?! Who knows what'll happen!" Gigi shouted, waving her hands around frantically.

"I know exactly what'll happen! The power of geass manifests itself in order to give it's user the power to acheive what they want. Just trust me, and give her geass!"

"Yamada, are you sure about this? I mean giving C.C.-" Ayame was cut off.

"She is no longer C.C.! C.C. was the name given to her by the code. She is no longer that person." Yamada explained.

"Well, before achieving geass, my name was-" the green-haired girl too was cut off by Yamada.

"You are no longer her either! You are someone completely different from both of those people! You are now Cera!" Yamada announced standing and slamming his hands on the desk.

"She's a serum?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"She will be the truth serum that will bring out who Lelouch really is. So, Cera, do you except our proposal?" Gigi looked at her old friend.

"Alright. I, Cera, except the terms of your contract Yamada Kazuma." Cera turned towards Gigi.

"Do you except the terms of _our_ contract, Cera?" Gigi asked, holding out her hand.

"I do." Cera took her hand. After a few moments, Cera looked back at the moniter.

"Test your geass Cera. Use it on Ayame." Yamada said looking at said blond.

"Wait! What?!" Ayame shouted. She looked at Cera, who looked back at her. Cera's left eye lit with a geass sigil, and Ayame's eyes gained a pink ring around her irises. She looked at the moniter and smiled at Yamada.

"Hello Yamada, do you require anything my friend?" Ayame said calmly and kindly.

"I was correct, her geass reverses the personality of whoever it's used on." Yamada smirked. Soon the pink faded from her eyes and Ayame glared at the moniter.

"You polymorphic asshole! I'll kill you for that!" Ayame shouted angrily, snarling at the moniter and Yamada. He chuckled.

"As expected. It has a time limit. My guess is, is that without a predetermined time period, it will fade quickly. In a way, this geass is similar to Lelouch's. It switches someone personality, making them do something they normally wouldn't."

"So, there's still one problem though. We'd need to get to Lelouch to use my geass on him." Cera explained.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to focus on haulting his control of the world. I want the four of you at the old Viceroy's Palace as soon as possible. I need to call some old friends." Yamada hung up and looked back down at the control panel. He dialed the first person that came to mind. He looked up at the moniter and saw a head of black hair with a thick ponytail. Her head was sideways, giving him a perfect view of the star tatoos going up the side of her face. She was holding a full sake glass to her lips when she glanced at the moniter.

"Hohoho! Well well well! if it isn't Yamada Kazuma! Long time no see my friend!" the techie shouted cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you again as well Miss Saravati. I have a favor to ask of you and Miss Shizuka." Yamada stated.

"Alrighty then! Sakura-chaaaaaan~ Someone wishes to speak with youuuuu~!" Anju shouted happily. He heard a very familiar voice.

"I swear to all things holy that if it's Minato I'm going to gut him like a fish and use his intestines to replace piano wires and play Beetohovan's Fifth Concerto, Emperor, in E-flat major!" she sounded mad, yet relaxed and uncaring. She appeared on the screen and stared at it with her dark eyes. She looked into the moniter and saw it was someone she didn't completely hate. "Kazuma? Why the hell would you call?"

"Lelouch." was all Yamada said. Sakura's eyes widened a little, but then quickly narrowed and darkened.

"You saw it too?" she asked. Anju seemed to be just a bit out of it with her alcohol. "Anju-san, I think Lakshata needs help with something. Can you go check?" Sakura asked, still staring at the moniter. Anju looked between Sakura and Yamada, then smiled and walked off.

"Alright dearie! But not long on the phone with that boy! He spells trouble to me!" Anju chuckled to herself, picking up her sake cup and walking off. Sakura began to talk again.

"Alright, what do you want form us? We already tried to save the world once, and we couldn't do it then. Now he has Damocles, how in hell can we combat that? I mean we're strong, but we aren't strong enough to take on that thing. It's still stock piled with FLEIJA warheads, how can we compete with that?" Sakura seemed more serious than she normally is.

"I understand that things look bleak, but I know if we can gather everyone we need, we can do this. Just please, trust me on this. Prime Minister Ougi agrees that we need to do this to protect this world. Beisdes, I'm sure having a former Knight of the Round on our side would most definetely help." Yamada explained. Sakura glared at him.

"I haven't been that for almost three years now Yamada. That is all part of my past. I'm Sakura Shizuka, a civilian living in India with her friends. I'm nothing more." Sakura stated. she sounded almost depressed.

"Sakura, you are so much more! You are one of the strongest people I could have possibly ever met! Without you and Anju here, we will lose for sure! You're combat skills both in and out of a machine are astronomical! We need you back here!" Yamada pleaded. He hoped he could get through to the girl. She was actually rather caring if you really knew her. She looked away. Then looked back, the fire that he always saw in her eyes was bruning anew, with a greater instenity than before.

"Alright. I'll do it. Anju, Lakshata, and I will be there as soon as we can. We won't be there for at least a few days. We need to prepare transport and weaponry we've been working on. But I swear, Kazuma, that if anyone close to me gets hurt, I will personally end your life. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sakura, it is. I thank you so much." Yamada stood and bowed to the older girl.

"I need to get going, Anju-san is about to find the alcohol I hid from her. I'll see in a few days." with that, the screen went blank. Yamada sat back down looking at the wall.

"How many more people do I have to call?" he though out loud. He began counting. "Oh dear lord it's going to be a long day." And indeed it was. he spent his day talking to just about everyone he could think of. He called Toudou and Chiba, along with Minato, Tamaki, Gino, Anya, Jeremiah and Nina and the Camelot division. Lloyd was against working with Lakshata, but after some painful convincing from Cecil, he agreed. Nina had began working on a mass production of the FLEIJA countermeasure she had used back in the Battle of Mt. Fuji. The final person he wanted to call was his little sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. He called the newly rebuilt Imperial Capital, Pendragon, and it was still the same phone system.

"Thank you for calling Imperial Capital Pendragon. Please state your full name."

"Kenneth Ki Britannia." Yamada stated calmly.

"Error. Kenneth Ki Britannia listed as deceased." the voice said. Yamada stared at the moniter.

"How long ago?" he asked.

"Four years ago. Please state your real full name."

"Yamada Kazuma." Yamada answered in an annoyed manner.

"Error. Yamada Kazuma listed a sdeceased. Two years ago." the voice again sounded. Yamada temporarily transforme dinto Ougi, giving him his voice and appearence.

"Kaname Ougi." he said.

"Hello Prime Minister. Who do you wish to speak to?"

"Nunnally Vi Britannia." he stated calmly.

"One moment." the Britannian flag appeared on the monitered, along with the word Pendragon written in fancy, golden letters. He reverted back to himself.

"Hello?" Nunnally said sweetly.

"Hello? Nunnally? It's me, Yamada!" he smiled.

"Who? You seem familiar. Have we met?" she asked. Her amethyst eyes were focused on him." she put her finger to her chin in thought. Yamada sighed.

"Nunnally, it's me, Kenneth." Yamada smiled at her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Kenni? Kenni is it really you?!" she asked enthusiastically. He nodded. "Oh my goodness it's been so long! I haven't spoken to you since that day brother and I left! I've missed you so much!" Tears welled in her eyes. "I thought you had died. We missed you so much! You need to come back here!" she shouted happily.

"C-come b-back?" Yamada stuttered.

"Yes! Everyone misses you!" Nunnally's voice was dripping with joy and excitement.

"What do you mean by everyone?" he asked.

"Well, our siblings. There's Eric, and Gina. Even Korinna misses you! Not to mention the Knights of the Round who are left."

"Like who?" Yamada asked.

"Well, there's Anya, and Gino. Not to mention Mai and Ian. We've all missed you so much!"

"Uhm, I don't know..." Yamada trailed off.

"I won't take no for an answer! You need to come over! I'll send a personal transport for you tomorrow! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! See ya soon!" Nunnally waved to him with a smile, and the screen went blank. Yamada slumped over in the chair. He threw his head back and groaned loudly.

_"Dammit all! I came here today trying to find a way to rally forces and save Japan, not to go home for a very much unwanted family reunion! GaaaaAAAAAHHHH! If I have to go through some hectic day with my siblings, I might jsut wind up joingin Lelouch just to end the torture!"_


	6. Chapter 6

The raven haired boy yawned loudly as he stood in the elevator leading to the roof of Ashford Academy. He looked at his watch; it read 8:15 a.m. Nunnally said the transport would be there around 8:30. _"Dammit all. I needed military support not an annoying reunion with people I haven't seen in years. How in hell I'm suppose to convince Nunnally and the others that we need to confront Lelouch and take him down. I know Nunnally has faced Lelouch before, but does she have the power to do it again? Do any of them really? I mean, I know Eric is smart, and I know Gina and Korinna have the spirit and strength to fight, but in the end, can they really come to possibly kill their older brother?" _Yamada thought as the elevator dragged itself up the building. School wasn't scheduled to start for another ten minutes. Imagine the surprise of the students when they hear helicopter blades whirling about instead of that annoying blare of a ring the school uses for it's bell. Yamada walked out of the elevator and stood next to it's doorway. _"I guess if they don't, then I can't convince them otherwise, but I need to convince them to bring the Knightmares out of storage in order to save the world that Lelouch created. And in all actuality, we need to save Lelouch as well. It's not as if we can kill him right now. He's immortal, even if we could get close enough for Cera to use her Geass, it won't do anything. We need to get rid of his code first. The only ones here that could do that though would be me or Ayame. I doubt Ayame will give up her Geass, even if she just wants to keep it to annoy me ad give her an upper hand while fighting. And my geass is no where near full evolution. I haven't used it nearly enough. I used it plenty while I was part of intelligence gathering, but not enough to evolve it completely. So that just leaves Cera, who is no where near her Geass' first evolution, much more it's full potential. So that leaves Gigi. According to what Cera told us, my father tried to take her Code while they were in the World of C. Is it even possible for someone to control two Codes? I don't know, but regardless, this is a distant matter, we are no where near geting close to this goal. First we need to make sure Lelouch doesn't conquer Japan. I just hope this meeting goes my way, and that I can get Britannia's Military behind me. Perhaps Corneilia will be there as well. She knows the importance of the situation, or at least I hope she does. And this new Zero will be there as well. I hope he will follow me as well, we need him." _Yamada looked up and saw that a helicopter was about to land on the platform. He pushed off the wall and stood up straight. He held his Black Knight's jacket closed and squinted as the helicopter made contact with the ground. A man in a blue uniform stepped out.

"Are you his highness, Kenneth Ki Britannia?" the man asked. Damn. Nunnally had given him his former name. If he wanted to make it to Britannia, he'd have to lie and use his old name.

"Yes, I am the 13th Prince of the Imperial Empire of Britannia, Kenneth Ki Britannia." Yamada pushed off the wall and looked up at him with his dark cobalt eyes. He walked towards the man.

"Good morning your majesty. Her Majesty Nunnally Vi Britannia is awaiting your arrival. Please, step into the helicopter my liege." the man bowed and stepped aside. Yamada climbed into the machine and stood behind the pilot. The pilot turned and looked at him. The pilot was a middle-aged man, with brown hair and a mustache, both of which were begining to gray.

"Do you need something your highness?" the man asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd allow me to fly." Yamada said smiling. The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Your highness do you know how to fly a helicopter?" the man asked, standing and moving to the other seat. He took of the headset and handed it to Yamada.

"As well as other things." Yamada took the headset and put it on. He sat in the pilot's seat and took the cyclic stick. "Shall we take off?" Yamada asked looking back at the man in uniform. He nodded. "Alright then. Prepare for take off!" Yamada shouted with a laugh. The helicopter threw itself up, a little faster than the other two men had expected. "And here we go!" he shouted. He pushed forward on the cyclic and the helicopter shot forward.

"Your highness! I urge you! Please slow down!" the pilot shouted.

"Aww! But this is such fun!" Yamada laughed again. _"I haven't had this much fun in ages! Sure it's no Knightmare Frame _but it's almsot as fun! Hahahahaha!" Yamada continued his laughter. "Tell me sir, how maneuverable is this thing?" Yamada asked looking at the different controls.

"Well your highness, it was used by the military, so it has the maneuverablilty needed to dodge arial attacks, but I don't think you should-" the pilot was cut off.

"Then let's see if this old thing's still got it!" Yamada began messing with the throttle and the anti-torque pedals. He made the machine do flips, spins, and he almost shot off a missle a couple of times.

"Your majesty I implore you! Please control yourself!" the man in back shouted. Yamada laughed nervously.

"Sorry, it's just been so long, and I'm having such fun. I'm sorry for causing such stress for you. Please don't inform anyone of this, they might think I'm a bit of a nut." Yamada laughed again. At around 9:20 a.m. they arrived in Britannian airspace.

"We should arrive at Pendragon within twenty minutes your highness." the pilot announced. Yamada smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you allowed me to fly. I had a lot of fun today, hehe." Yamada smiled at the two men, who returned his smile. Just as the pilot had predicted, within twenty minutes, they landed at the Imperial Capital of the Britannian Empire, Pendragon. Yamada stepped out and saw the Knights of the Round he had spoken to yesterday, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim. "Good morning Gino, Anya." Yamada said waving to them. Anya was leaning against the entrance, messing with her camera-phone. Gino ran forward and rubbed Yamada's head.

"Hey Yamada! How've ya been?!" Gino shouted happily. Apparently the two men in the helicopter did not hear Gino call him by his new name, or they would've done something by now.

"I'm doing well Gino, but as I said yesterday, I'm here on business. I need to speak with Lady Nunnally on a very urgent matter." Yamada walked passed Gino, who turned and followed him. Anya leaned off the wall and put her phone back in her pocket.

"To speak with Nunnally?" she asked. Her skin was a little darker than when she was fighting in a Knightmare. Probably from the sun she had been getting while tending to the orange grove she worked on with Jeremiah.

"Yes Anya. To speak with Lady Nunnally. I see you've been doing well as well." Yamada said continuing to walk.

"I suppose so." she said stoicly. She might have her memories back, but she was still her same calm, detached self. The three teens walked through the main hall. Yamada expected there to be more guards stationed around. "Security is, light." she said quietly, almost reading Yamada's mind.

"I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps Nunnally is trying to make us feel more comfortable." Yamada added. Gino simply shrugged. They small group walked for another few minutes when they were approached by another man in uniform.

"Hello my lords. I was told to escort you to Her Highness Nunnally Vi Britannia." the man bowed.

"Thanks but I'm sure we could've found our way there ourselves!" Gino said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you know where Lady Marianne's private garden is?" the amn asked. Gino shook his head. "Then you don't know where you're going."

"I know where it is. I can take them there." Yamada said calmly. The man looked at Yamada.

"Alright your highness. If you wish for me to leave, then I shall. Good day my lords." the man stood out of their way. with Yamada leading, the three walked down another hallway. A short while later they arrived at a large open garden.

"This looks like the roof of the Government Building in Japan." Gino stated while looking around.

"That garden is based of of this one." Yamada said continuing to walk. He heard a small clicking noise. He turned to see Anya holding her phone in front of her.

"Recorded." she put her phone away. They were approached by another man. He had light blond hair and very light violet eyes.

"His majesty Schneizel. It's an honor to see you again." Yamada bowed.

"Again? We've met before?" Schneizel asked. Yamada stared at him.

"Only once for a short while. It such a small meeting, you probably don't remember it." Yamada smiled. _"I forgot, he's still under th einfluence of Lelouch's command to serve Zero. He probably doesn't even remember the Battl eof Mt. Fuji. Damn you Lelouch, just another life you've altered in your quest." _Yamada clenched his fists.

"Please follow me, Lady nunnally and Zero are waiting for us." Schneizel motioned for them to follow.

_"So the new Zero is here? Alright, just as I hoped." _Yamada thought with a smirk. They made it a short way,a nd saw Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair, a butterfly resting on her finger. She looked up and saw Schneizel walking, with Yamada, Gino, and Anya behind him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Kenni! Gino! Anya! It's so wondeful to see you all again!" Nunnally made her way over to them. She smiled up at Yamada, who hugged her.

"It's nice to see you to Nunnally." Yamada smiled at her.

"So, you are alive." a quiet stern voice came from a small table on a nearby hill. Yamada turned and saw his sister, Korinna e Britannia. She was sixteen, just like him. Her long, dirty-blond hair was reminiscent of their father's when he was young. She was glaring daggers out of her violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a piece of black fabric draped over that that went slightly passed the dress. On the bottom hem of the fabric there were several gold pieces going across the hem. She was wearing a white jacket with black trimmings. The sleeves went to about her knuckles with a black circle on the top. The coat split in back into two mid-calf length coat tails. On either of her hips were black jewels encrusted with gold. Each jewel hold a chain coming from that crossed each other behind her back where they met up with a thrid jewel at the small of her back. She had on thigh black stockings that stopped just short of her dress. She also had on white boots that stopped just below her knees, with a black stitch-cross pattern on the front.

"It's good to see you again Korinna." Yamada said looking up at her. She glanced back down at him form the corner of her eye. He could almost feel the daggers being glared at him. She turned for a moment and took a small sip of tea. Yamada saw the black bow in her hair. She stood and walked over to him. She stood at about the same height as him.

"You've grown, little Kenni." Korinna said, looking him up and down. He did the same to her.

"I'd appriciate you not call me that. I'm no longer that person." he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll call my little brother whatever I wish." she sounded so cold and cruel. Yamada knew she really wasn't, she only seemed that way, or at least, thats what he always thought.

"Korinna is, angered." Anya said, sitting down in the grass.

"Should we do something?" gino asked looking at her.

"Only if you want death." she begin drawing circles in the grass with her finger.

"I guess so. Ahahaha!" Gino sprawled on the grass next to her.

"Please, don't call me that, I'm hear on official business. I need to speak with what's left of the royal family." Yamada said, walking passed her.

"Then you should know that consists of only a few siblings, none of which are more than ten years older than you. Do you think we could actually try and take down Lelouch?" Korinna said leanign towards him.

"Yes I think we can. If we refocus our strength and power on fighting Lelouch and protecting the world he created, then we should be able to win." Yamada walked passed her up to the table where she previously sat. He sat down in the chair next to where she was and he looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

"Annoying boy." Korinna said quietly. She walked back to the table, soon followed by Nunnally, Schneizel, Gino, and Anya. "So, what exactly is your proposal, Kenni?"

"I have one question first Yamada," Gino raised his hand, "Why does she keep calling you Kenni?" Yamada visibally stiffened. Korinna looked between the two. She picked up her glass of tea and took a small sip, then picked up a book form the table and began to read.

"Because Gino,..." Yamada trailed off for a moment. He began to wonder if he should tell them. Tell his family of his new life as Yamada, and tell his friends of his life as a Britannian prince. "My real name is Kenneth Ki Britannia, 13th prince to the Holy Empire of Britannia." Yamada looked at Gino, who for once, was speechless. "Now, as I was saying, I need the Britannian military, at the very least we need to take th eKnightmares ou of storage. We need them all, the Anzen Koushi, the Tristan, the Mordered, the Loki, we need them all. So at least help by getting them out of storage."

"Kenni, do you honestly believe we can do this?" Korinna asked, quickly turning and glaring at Yamada.

"It isn't a matter of whether or not we can, we just have to." Yamada stated calmly.

"Kenneth is correct! We need to take down Lelouch, and make sure this time he stays down!" an older female voice announced itself.

"Corneilia! I'm glad you made it here!" Yamada shouted happily.

"I completely agree with him, and you should as well Korinna. We need your battle prowess for this as well." Corneilia stood next to a pillar near the table. "If we don't, the world he inadvertently created will be gone. And we don't want that."

"You're correct my sister. But in order for that to work, we'll need everyone. Speaking of which, where is Guilford?"

"He is in the palae, making sure none of Lelouch's followers are here. Lord only knows how many people still follow him because of some frivolous Geass command."

"Also, where are Eric and Gina, I heard they'd be here as well." Yamada looked around. Korinna pointed off to her left, sitting in a small field of flowers were two very familiar people. "Gina! Eric!" Yamada shouted.

"Looks like we've been spotted sister." the boy said, glancing at his sister. The girl sighed.

"Apparently we have." the girl stood first. She was wearing a pale red dress which looked very similar to Euphiemia's old dress. She was wearing a tight, small white jacket that stopped at the small of her back. The sleeves were tight, clinging to her arms. The center of the sleeve went to her middle finger, were a small ring was positioned for said finger to be looped through. She had on white heels. Her long strawberry-blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. The boy stood next. He was wearing an outfit similar to Schneizel's. He was wearing white pants and black shoes. His jacket like Schneizel's, only the collar was white with black markings. The jacket spilt at about his waist and seperated into two pointed coat tails that went to his ankles. He had tan skin, and hair that was only a little darker than his skin. The tow turned and they both ahd violet eyes, thouhg the boy's eyes seemed to be a brighter shade. "So, you plan to take down Lelouch?" Gina asked

"Cause I think we can help with that." Eric added, peeking from behind her shoulder. She pushed him away from her, causing him to stumble and quickly regain his balance. The two sat next to Korinna, who looked up from her book, then pushed her chair back, away from the two. They stared blankly at her. "As I was saying, we can help. You see, Earl Asplund and I have been working on some new advances in Knightmares, even though we really didn't need to. Now I'm glad we did thouhg. If we hadn't, we'd be down a Knight of the Round." Eric continued.

"Who? What Knight of the Round?" Yamada asked.

"Me." another female voice answered. Yamada turned to see a young woman in Knights of the Round attire. She was wearing the normal suit, and had a light blue cape. Her hair was rather long, and was a light brown color. She had green eyes, they were so lihgt, it looked more like a mint green, or seafoam than a regular green. "Hello. I'm the newest Knight of Round, the Knight of Eight, Mai Nagizumi." the girl bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Please, no formalities Mai, I don't really care for them." Yamada smiled at her. She looked up a little shocked, then smiled back. "So now we have four Knights of th eRound on our side."

"Four? How do you figure four?" Corneilia asked.

"Well, we have Knight of Two Ian Reynolds don't we?" Yamada asked.

"Yes, yes you do!" Yamada quickly turned to see a boy not much older than him running in his direction. The boy had short dirty blond hair, and dark green eyes. He was in the normal knight's attire, with his black cape flowing behind him. He jumped up the hill and landed next to Nunnally.

"Ian, what have I told you about running off like that?!" Nunnally shouted at him. Ian took a step back.

"Sorry your highness." Ian quickly reverted to his happy demeanor. "But lok who I found!" Ian shouted waving his arm in the direction he came from. There, walking up the pathway, was the new Zero. He walked up and stood next to Nunnally.

"Are you his highness Kenneth Ki Britannia?" the Zero asked.

"That depends, are you former Knight of Zero, former Knight of Seven, and former Knight to Euphiemia Li Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi?" Yamada asked turning to him.

"I am not." the Zero said.

"Then I am not Kenneth Ki Britannia. I am Yamada Kazuma."

"You are a liar." the Zero stated.

"As are you." Yamada retorted.

"I am not." Zero said calmly.

"Then neither am I."

"Alright then. What is it you wished me to do your highness Nunnally?" Zero asked, bowing to her.

"I just wanted you to be here for this meeting." Nunnally said quietly. "Ke-" Yamada glared at her. "Yamada, do you think we can do this? I mean, Lelouch is so strong now."

"But we're stronger! With the help of the Black Knights and Britannia, we can take him down!

"He's right, if we pool our two armies, we can do this." Corneilia interjected.

"To be honest, I think we can too. But the problem remains of Damocles." Korinna said form behind her book.

"As I've been saying, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You haven't said that once!" Gina complained.

"Not here, but over the past two days I have been. We can do it! I know we can! Who's with me?!" Yamada shouted.

"I am!" Ian said almost immediately.

"Ian, I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic, why is that?" Mai asked, turning.

"Uh! Well! I just tihnk-! He's right ya know? We can do this." he smiled nervously, his face turning red. Mai eyed him, then shrugged.

"Alright, if Ian is in, then I guess I am too." Mai added with a smile.

"We are too! right Anya?" Gino shouted, looking at said girl.

"It can't be helped I suppose." Anya's calm personality was showing itself again.

"Fine boy I'm in. But if one thing happens to me, I'll personally kill you." Korinna looked at him. Her eyes were shooting daggers through him. He smiled at her. "Is this clear?"

"Yeah, you and several others think the same thing." Yamada looked away. Korinna just cocked an eyebrow. "Nevermind. So, do we have an arrangement, Lady Nunnally?" Yamada outstreched his hand. Nunnally, reached out a bit, then pulled back. She looked hesitent. After a few minutes, she reached out and shook his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kazuma, I believe we do. In two days, we attack the Damocles." Nunnally sounded so serious, completely unlike her normal persona.

"We'll need those days to get all remaining Knightmare Frames operational again." Corneilia added.

"Me and the Camelot division can handle that!" Eric announced. "Also, Gina, your personal Knightmare Frame is nearly done."

"Thank you brother, but I was fine piloting the Sutherland Air Professor Lloyd gave me." Gina smiled at him.

"Alright then, we have our own things to do in these days, so let's get started. Korinna, Mai, Ian, I need you in Japan to help rally the remaining Black Knights. Eric, Gina, Corneilia, can you stay here and help with gathering and making all Knightmares combat ready?"

"Yes sir!" Gina and Eric answered.

"Whatever." corneilia said nonchanlantly.

"Why do I have to go to Japan with you? Why can't I stay here and Gina can back with you?" Korinna glared down at him.

"Because you have authority, and you are scary, you can intimidate anyone who doesn't join us into joining."

"So I'm an intmidation tactic?" Korinna stood. She seemed to tower over him, even though they were the same height.

"Pretty much." Yamada said calmly. She sat back down. Yamada turned for a moment and something flew past his face. He saw the saucer shatter on the ground and felt the thin stream of blood run down his face. He quickly turned to Korinna who was sipping tea. He glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do." she simply returned his glare.

"And zero." said man turned to Yamada. "I'd like you to personally come with me back to Japan."

"Fine." the Zero said.

"Are you sure?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm sure my lady." the Zero hugged her.

"What about us Yamada?" Gino asked.

"Gino stay here with Gina, Eric, and Corneilia, Anya, come with me, Korinna, Mai, and Ian."

"If I must." Anya said pulling her phone out. There was a clicking noise. "Recorded." she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Thank you all. Now please, let's head out?" Yamada began to turn.

"Shouldn't we change? I mean showing up in these outfits might attract to much attention." Mai said, holding up her cape.

"It's alright. Just lose the capes, that should be fine. You understand Ian?" Yamada looked at Ian, who seemed to be staring at him. "Ian? IAN!" Ian shook his head and blushed.

"Sorry sir!" he shouted.

"It's alright. Zero, please come with me. Everyone, I'll see you in a short while." Yamada walked off. Schneizel bowed as he left. "Good bye to you as well Schneizel."

"I was saying good bye to my lord Zero." Schneizel stated calmly.

"I'll see you later Schneizel." the Zero said. Yamada and Zero made there way to an elevator. The two wlaked in and the door closed. Yamada began to speak.

"Alright Suzaku, lose the mask, I know it's you. I've known it's you since the public execution of Lelouch."

"I honestly have no idea what you are speaking of." Zero said calmly.

"Really then? I'll just repeat what you did to Lelouch." Yamada stood in front of him.

"You're going kill me?" Zero asked.

"No, I'm going to expose you!" Yamada pulled out a gun and shot at the top of the mask. The bullet hit the tip and bounced off. The mask begain cracking.

"Dammit! No!" Zero shouted. The mask broke apart and hit the floor. The exposed face of Zero looked up and staring at Yamada were green eyes and light brown hair with tan skin. There before him in Zero's outfit stood Suzaku Kururugi.

"I knew it was you. Only you could've dodged that Knightmare fire." Yamada stared at him. Suzaku looked away.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm suppose to be dead." Suzaku sounded more depressed than usual. "If Kallen knew, if Gino knew, if any of my old friends knew, they would hate me for having to decieve them."

"Well Suzaku, in all actuality, you have already decieved the entire world." Yamada stood next to him. "I mean, the world believes Zero killed Lelouch the Demon. In truth, you lied to the world."

"I understand that. But, now I want to correct my mistake. I want to make sure, this time, I get it right." Suzaku's eyes narrowed.

"So, will you become the White Knight once again?" Yamada asked turnign to him. Suzaku looked away again.

"No, the White Knight of Britannia is dead. If people saw me pilot the Lancelot again, they'd know who it was."

"Than you won't pilot the lancelot." Suzaku looked at him funny. "You will pilot something like the Lancelot. You will become the Grim Reaper, come back form the other realm to correct your mistake. I have in the works a Knightmare Frame that will fit you perfectly. It's like the Lancelot in many aspects, but it isn't the Lancelot. Though it is very similar. So, will you join me as the Grim Reaper of Britannia, instead of the White Knight?" Yamada looked up at him.

"Kenneth Ki Britannia, no, Yamada Kazuma, I will follow you. If I am the Grim Reaper, then I shall make it my task to take the soul of the tyrannical dictator and drag it down to hell when I return."

"Thank you, Suzaku." Yamada bowed and looked back at the opening door. The two walked out and started for the helicopter Yamada arrived in. _"Lelouch, I will save you. With our friends and our family at my side, I will make sure to take you back, and save you form what you have become."_


	7. Chapter 7

Yamada and Suzaku walked out of the elevator. Yamada looked around and noticed some guards were heading their way. _"Damn, if they see Suzaku without his mask, this whole plan goes up in flames! I need Suzaku. If he's found out, I don't even want to think about the outcome!" _Yamada thought in a panic. He looked around and noticed he still had his school bag. All he had in it was his school unifrom. He didn't want to meet up with his family for the first time in nearly five years in nothing but his school clothes, not like his Black Knights uniform was much better. He quickly unzipped the bag and shoved it onto Suzaku's head. The guards walked passed them, looking at Zero funny.

"Your majesty, any reason Zero's head is in your bag?" one of them asked.

"No, no reason at all, I just like playing tricks on him." Yamada smiled sheepishly. He quickly pushed Suzaku into the helicopter and climbed in after him. "Good seeing you all! have a good afternoon gents!" he waved and started the helicopter. He took off quickly. Suzaku fumbled with the bag until it was off his head.

"What in hell was that for?" he bellowed.

"If I hadn't they would've seen you were Suzaku." Yamada looked at him for a brief moment. Yamada bit his lip. His whole body started twitching.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you feeling-" Suzaku was cut off by an uproar of laughter."...o...kay?" Suzaku eyed Yamada, who continued to laugh. "Alright, what in hell is your problem?!"

"On your head!" Yamada sputtered out. Suzaku peered up at his bangs. He put his hand on his head and felt something on it. It felt like cotton. He pulled it off and found it to be a sock from Yamada's bag.

"You're so childish." Suzaku sighed, throwing the sock onto the bag behind him. Yamada's laughter haulted and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen anything funny in such a long while, I guess just seeing that slightly funny image of you with a sock on your head made me feel very happy." Yamada smiled. Suzaku looked out the window, and his expression looked worried. "Is something wrong?" Yamada asked.

"Fly faster." Suzaku said, still looking out the window.

"Why?"

"Just fly faster!" he shouted. Yamada looked out the window to see a flying Vincent Ward aiming an assault rifle at the helicopter. Yamada quickly took hold of the cyclic and flew forward as fast the helicopter would go. He began to move it up away from the ocean's surface. In the sky above them was none other than the Aerial Fortress Damocles.

"Damn you Lelouch! Sending a Knightmare to kill me when I can't fight back!" Yamada shouted, quickly moving out of the way of the Knightmare's gunfire. "Face me you coward!"

"Now now brother, do you honestly think I'd let anyone other than myself kill you?" Lelouch appeared on a communication screen, smirking. He wore an outfit that looked nearly the same as his emperor attire, only on the opposite spectrum, it was mostly black.

"Damn you!" Suzaku shouted.

"So, my dear friend has joined you as well? So Suzaku you go against our dream as well?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku winced and looked away, then quickly looked back at the moniter.

"You said your dream was to create a peaceful world! Well thats what you have! The world is focused on peace and negotiation! So why! Why did you come back to destroy all that!?" Suzaku yelled.

"Because I was given death for creating this world! I gave my whole being to make this world! And I'm treated as a wreatched demon because of it! I refuse to accept that! I will show this world what it's really like to take on a demon ruler! They can fear me for all eternity! With this code nothing can stop me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lelouch cackled. Yamada looked back out the window and saw the Vincent Ward aiming it's assault rifle once more. Yamada got up higher in the sky trying to put as much space between them and the water, and the Knightmare, as he could. "It was fun dear brother, but you shall end here! Now die!" Lelouch pressed a button and a slash harken launched from the Ward's hip. "Say good-bye!" Yamada tightly closed his eyes, and waited for the harken to impact and send him hurttling to the sea. Yamada waited, and nothing happened. He opened one eye and noticed he was still flying quickly away from the Ward his older brother was piloting. "You! You're the one with that tech wench! The fromer Knight!" Lelouch said angrily.

"Former Knight?" Yamada gasped. "That means!" Yamada looked out the window and saw a navy blue Lancelot, with a strange field in front of it. The outside of the arms were silver, and looked like the Guren's. The hands were clawed, and there were two short swords on each hip. "Sakura! You made it!" Yamada shouted happily. Sakura deactivated the Katsumi's field and turned to the helicopter, the face of the machine was silver.

"Anju sent me ahead to prepare for her arrival. I'm glad I found you. I heard about the Damocles, and I thought I should check it out, imagine my surprise when I found you fleeing from a Kngihtmare." Sakura showed up on his screen as well. Her dark hair framed her face, which seemed slightly relieved to see him okay. Or maybe it was excitement, she did like to fight, even if she never showed it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you!" Yamada said happily, smiling at her.

"Blasted half-breed! Get out of my way!" Lelouch shouted. The Ward pulled out it's lance-like MVS. It joined them at the hilt and held them, ready to strike. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was getting angry. The last person who called her that, as Yamada remembered from Anju's stories, would mostly likely have been killed had Anju not intervened. Sakura hated being called something like that. It wasn't so much she disliked her heritage, she just hated people who look down on others because of who they are or where they come from.

"You're going to wish you never said that." Sakura sounded like an assassin, about to kill it's target. She pulled one of the swords form her Knightmare's sides. She held up the Knightmare's left arm, and a small mount similar to the Lancelot's sheild mounts was on it's forearm. The familiar glow of Katsumi eminated from the mount and became a circular shield. She looked like a real knight. "Prepare to die, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Sakura charged at him, the swords clashed. The two machines flew back. Lelouch launched the slash harkens at Sakura, who held up her shield in defense.

"Sakura, I see Anju has been messing with that defense system." Yamada said trying to get the helicopter to do something besides float there.

"She said this was more practiacal. This way, I can attack and defend at the same time. It's something she wanted to imploy on Shinkiro, but, well ya know, we lost it." Sakura had returned to her stoic self. Her calm battle persona had returned. "Time to get you out of here, or at least get you to help. Kozuki! Now!" Sakura shouted into her headset.

"Right!" a female voice answered. Yamada looked out and saw a rebuilt Guren flying at it's blinding speed towards them. It's radiation arm was replaced with a normal right arm that matched the machine. It's energy-wing system had been recreated as well.

"Kallen, you came too?" Yamada asked. The Guren flew up next to the helicopter, flying parrallel to it.

"I needed to. Who else was going to save your ass?" Kallen asked, a hint of amusment in her voice. "Jump on." Yamada went to get up, but Suzaku pushed him back down.

"Yamada, I can't go out, she thinks I'm dead." Suzaku said. "I need to hide my face. Help!" he pleaded. Yamada looked around and saw a familiar looking compartment.

"This is..." Yamada opened the compartment to find Lelouch's original Zero outfit. He pulled out the helmet and handed it to Suzaku. "Here, now stop complaining and come on." Yamada walked to the door and opened it. The wind blew fiercely as they flew high above the water. Suzaku donned the mask and stood next to him. He looked at the Guren flying underneath them. The two jumped and landed on it's chest. Kallen placed them in it's arms and flew off.

"Glad to see you're okay. Gigi and Ayame were so worried. They're waiting back at the harbor for me and Sakura to return." Kallen said. Yamada pulled the headset from his coat and put in on his ear.

"I'm glad I'm okay too. I'm also glad everyone else is okay. Where's Cera?" Yamada asked.

"She's back at the Academy. We got her enrolled this morning." the pink haired girl answered.

"Good. Now what do we do?"

"Got it covered. Ougi! Bring her up!" Kallen shouted.

"Right." said another familiar voice.

"Deputy commander?" Yamada said in surprise. He looked at the ocean as their old submarine rose to the surface. Kallen landed the Guren on the sub as the hatches opened up. Inside were Yamada's Anzen Koushi and Tohdoh's rebuilt Zangetsu.

"Hey Yamada, what's up?" Ougi sounded happy.

"The usual, we need to fight a horrible evil. How's Villetta?"

"She's doing good." Ougi laughed a little. "The Anzen Koushi is ready for launch. And if Zero wishes to join, he can take Tohdoh's Zangetsu." Ougi sounded calm, yet, stern, focused, determined, not his normal self at all.

"Thank you. Well Zero, do you wish to join?" Yamada asked, offering his hand. Zero took it and nodded.

"I do." the two climbed into the hanger and into the Knightmares. The two flew from the submarine and joined up with Sakura and Kallen. The Guren and the Hikari no Hana were floating in front of the Vincent Ward, none of them looked damaged.

"Well, four against one just isn't fair. I'll just have to call on some others for assistance." Lelouch appeared on their moniters, holding what looked like an activation switch. Soon, they heard Kngihtmare engines descending from above. They all looked and saw a group of three Gareths coming down, missle launchers ready to fire. "Open fire!" Lelouch shouted. Soon the missles cascaded down at them. The four machines quickly flew away.

"I'm glad these wings were remodeled after the Lancelot's." Kallen smirked. The wings glowed brighter as several pink bolts flew from them and crashed with the missles, destroying them. "I might have lost the radiant surger, but I can still fight!" Yamada flew by, using the wide-range blast to eliminate the missles.

"Activate Katsumi, mode Titan." the sheild on the Knightmare's left arm glowed brighter. The missles hit with a loud explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Hikari no Hana. "She also juiced it up."

"Awesome! Zero, you okay?" Yamada asked. He saw the Zangetsu jetting around the sky. It turned and the machine gun turrets came out of the shoulders, firing at the missles. They were all destroyed. Yamada smirked. "You'll need to bo better than that if you want to take down the Zero Squad!"

"Then I shall. All units, set Hadron machine guns to continuous fire and unleash your all on them!" Lelouch shouted. The three Gareths faced the group. The hadrons began to power up.

"Sakura! Activate Katsumi Titan and protect the others!" Kallen shouted.

"What about you?" Yamada asked.

"I'll be fine, I have the wing's sheild, and it's been powered up. Just get behind Sakura!" Kallen activated the wing system sheild, while Sakura activated Katsumi.

"Open fire!" Lelouch announced. Soon a barrage of red and black shot down at them, engulfing them. The blasts continued for a few minutes.

"They aren't letting up, you sure you can hold Kallen!" Sakura shouted.

"I'll be fine, just wait." Kallen was trying to sound calm. After around 20 minutes, the hadrons ceased. The sheilds deactivated, and the Gareths fell into the ocean.

"Damn, those shields held up. I was hoping they wouldn't. Oh well, I'll kill you some other time my brother. Just remember, you have six days left to try and stop me." The Vincent Ward flew upwards towards the floating fortress. The four pilots watched as the Knightmare vanished from view. Yamada slammed his fist on his consoul.

"Dammit! Lelouch, I'll kill you yet!" Yamada shouted.

"Yamada, you need to relax." said Zero.

"Wait. Who in hell was that?" Sakura asked turning her attention to the Zangetsu.

"Yeah, he sounds, familiar." Kallen chimed in.

"He's Zero." Yamada stated.

"You mean the one who killed Lelouch?" Kallen asked. Yamada said it was. Soon the Hikari no Hana attacked the Zangetsu, prying at it's cockpit hatch. "Sakura!"

"Open up dammit! You lied to us! You lied to the world! You didn't kill him! You're probably plotting with him!" Sakura shouted, attempting to rip open the hatch. The Zangetsu got free. The hatch openned and Zero stood up.

"Please! I'm not here to hurt you! Nor am I with the demon emperor! I'm here to fight against him and correct my mistake!" Zero shouted.

"Like hell you are you bastard!" the machine's arm shot out and grabbed Zero from the pilot's seat. Kallen grabbed the falling Zangetsu. "It's people like you who make this world a horrible place! It's power hungry bastards like you who got my father killed! If what he did was an act of treason against one nation, then what you did is treason against the world!" Sakura shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura stop! He's not lieing!" Yamada shouted.

"You have two minutes before I pop his head off!" the girl shouted. The machine's thumb was under Zero's chin, ready to hold up on it's end of the bargain.

"Cera!" Yamada shouted. Cera appeared on his screen. "I need you to use your geass on Sakura! Go to video call and use it, set it to about ten minutes, that should give me plenty of time to get Zero safe." Yamada explained.

"Why in hell should I help you, you locked me in a closet for six hours. If anything I should let her pop Suzaku's head off." Cera said calmly, clutching the small plush she had become attached to.

"Do it or I kill you." Yamada returned.

"I hate that I can't just blow off that comment anymore." Cera sighed and vanished. She reappeared on Sakura's screen.

"What in hell? C.C.? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Who's this C.C. you speak of?" Cera's left eye lit up and soon Sakura had a pink hue around her eyes.

"Sakura, please give me Zero." Yamada asked. Sakura looked to at him and smiled.

"Kay. By the way, like, where am I?" Sakura asked. She out-stretched the machine's hand and Yamada took the body. Yamada couldn't help but laugh. Sakura cocked her head to one side. "Like, whats so funny?"

"This is so priceless! Cera's geass turned her into the total opposite! Seeing that come out from Sakura is just to funny!" Yamada laughed out.

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked.

"As you know, Cera's geass flips a person's personality. Since Sakura is normally a cool-headed, knowledgable, slightly arrogant person, it turned her into the opposite, which is pretty much a girly, dumb valley girl!" Yamada continued to laugh. Sakura cocked her head again.

"Seriously, like where the hell am I? I'm kinda freaked out." Sakura said looking at the different moniters and controls of her machine.

"Sakura, do you remember how to pilot your machine?" Kallen asked, flying down to the submarine and putting th eZangetsu in the hanger.

"Shyeah. I'm just totally lost. Like, where am I?" Sakura asked. She was on all their screens twirling some hair between her fingers.

"Oh dear lord, she's going to kill me later but it'll be worth it." Yamada said, still chuckling a bit. "Come on Sakura, let's get going." Yamada flew towards what he hoped was the direction of Japan's harbor. The other three followed. Sakura flew rather erradically, causing her to fall behind a bit. After some considerable flying, they made it to the harbor. Ayame stood on a dock, with Gigi sitting on a box behind a nearby warehouse.

"Yo! Bakazuma!" Ayame shouted.

"Bitch do you even know what that means!" Yamada shouted, landing and jumping out of the machine.

"Nope, but it's fun to insult you!" she shouted. Yamada sighed. Kallen and Sakura walked up next to him, followed by Zero. "Kallen, Sakura, Zero? Um, hello." Ayame tilted her head. Sakura's eyes still had their pink ring around them.

"Hey there girlfriend! I missed you so much! I just wanna-!" the pink ring faded. She quickly turned to Yamada. "-kill you you son of a bitch! I swear to all things holy that if you so much as recorded any of that I'll kill you!" she shouted, grabbing his collar. Yamada smiled nervously.

"I'd never think of it! Besides, don't you tihnk Anju will get mad if you kill a comrade? She might take away your tea." Yamada said, continuing his nervous smile. Sakura loosened her grip a little, then finally let him go. Miss Can'tGoADayWithoutTea knew that she'd more than likely kill someone if she lost her tea. So, she made the decision of killing now and later, or just killing later. She apparently decided to let him live for now. "Thank you for letting me live. Now, we need to get to Ashford and retrieve Cera." Yamada said walkign off. Gigi stood and walked next to him.

"Wait, who's Cera?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out." Ayame said, wlaking up to her. The small group made it's way through the many warehouses and headed back for Ashford.

_"So brother, you tried to kill me today. But now, now that I have all our friends and family behind me, we can change you back, and bring you back to the world you strived so hard to create. For all the friends you and I have lost, I will save you, my brother."_

A/N: I know I normally don't have these, but I just wanna say thanks to the people who let me use their OCs in this story. Also, sinc eI've kinda lost contact with one of the people, I've decided to stop using Minato Yamamoto in this story. But thank you Anju, Sakura, Minato, Korinna, and my friend and partial co-author, Gina. (She made Gina Riu Britannia and Ayame Musashi). I hope you people are enjoying my story! (Yea, all four of you XD)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

The small group had made their way back to Ashford Academy. It had been another day and a half since Yamada's reutrn from Britannia and Sakura's arrival from India. Anju had called saying they'd be in Japanese airspace by tomorrow morning, along with several Kngihtmares, as well as new technology. Sakura had enrolled in Ashford so she wouldn't be thrown out for not being a student or faculty, and so she could be close should she be needed. Korinna, Anya, and Gina were working with the Deputy Commander in rounding up any and all alive and willing former Black Knights, as well as anyone from the Britannian Military residing in Japan. Yamada had been trying to figure out a battle strategy when he remembered something. His older sister Lily wasn't at his meeting with the Britannian royals. Lilian Gi Britannia was one of Yamada's best friends when he was still the young Kenneth. The two spent a lot of time together. He was remembering his first encounter with Ian as well, a day he found quite fun. The boy was acting rather strange at their meeting the other day. Maybe just nervous. From what Yamada could tell, Mai seemed to have a strong control over him. They might have been good friends, but he couldn't really tell. He was sitting at a table in the Club House when he heard the door open. He had several crumpled pieces of paper all around him. He looked up and saw a small group of girls standing over him. Among them were Gigi, Kallen, Ayame, Gina, and what looked like Sakura, but there was definietely something different. The boy looked at them. They all seemed to be in clothing he had not seen them in, at least not seen them frequently where it.

"Yamada, you need a break." Kallen spoke up. Kallen wore her hair flaired out, a style she had been wearing more often. She had on a light tan skirt, along with a thin brown belt with a gold buckle. She had on a white sleeveless blouse, that exposed her midriff. She also had on two metal bands that went up to about the middle of her forearm, with an intricate design on them.

"A break from what? I'm perfectly fine." Yamada said smiling at them.

"You're a liar little Kenni." Gigi said smirking. She was wearing her black hair down. She had on a light blue sweater that exposed her shoulders. Their was a gold ribbon tied into a bow on each of the hems near her shoulders. The bottom hem was passed her hips. Over the sweater on her hips was a thick white belt with a circular silver buckle. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Bitch." Yamada muttered at his old name. He looked at the small group again. "I'm telling you, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"Yamada, you have been working nonstop since we got back here. You need a break, which is why we're taking you out for a awhile." Gina sounded calm and caring. Her pinkish-red hair was pulled back as it normally was. She wore a black and red, horizontally striped sweater. She had on a black skirt and two criss-crossing belts, both black. One had red diamonds on it, the other had red hearts. She also wore thigh high black boots, with laces going all the way up.

"Seriously, I don't need to go anywhere, if anytihng I need to work harder." Yamada said turning back to the desk. He felt someone rip him from his chair and throw him to the ground. He looked up and saw Ayame hovering over him.

"Look here moron, you're going out or I'm killing you." Ayame glared down at him. Her blond hair, which she had let grow out some, now flowed to about mid-back. She had on a black long sleeved shirt that clung to her body. It exposed her shoulders. Over that she wore a sleevless top, that was held by a small bow tied from two light blue strings. The majority of the top was white. The top hem was the same light blue, along with a small flower displayed at the center of her chest, the color matching the strings and hem. She had on a pair of white capri pants.

"You want to kill one of the few people who can take down Lelouch?" Yamada asked standing up and glaring back.

"She might be bluffing but I'm not!" Sakura shouted. Yamada looked at her like she was covered in blue spots. She had on a grayish-purple sweater that exposed her shoulders. On her shoulders Yamada could see gray straps from a tank top. Both stopped about three inches passed her bust line, exposing her abomen. She had on a pair of gray cargo pants. On the shirt's right shoulder was a strange gray design. What really freaked out Yamada, was her hair. It still had some black, but the black had become an accent to the dark red that now occupied most of her skull.

"Sakura?! What happened to your hair?!" Yamada shouted, shocked.

"I started dying it. I got bored with black." she said, turning away from him, in an 'IAmNotAmused' tone. "Either way, haul your happy ass out of here with us, we're having a day off, or I'll get Anju to hang you from meat hooks and light them on fire!" Sakura pulled him up and snarled at him. He knew Ayame wouldn't actually kill him, but Sakura might. He never could tell with her. Her personality was an enigma to him. Yamada stumbled away from the group.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get changed. I'll be back soon." Yamada ran for the door as fast as he could.

"No you don't!" Ayame shouted. The girl leaped into the air and flew over him, blocking his way to the exit. "No way are you leaving this room without an escort. Gigi, go with him." Ayame said, motioning for Gigi to come over. Gigi walked calmly to her. Yamada scowled.

"Why can't I just go change and come back? I promise I'll be right back."

"I don't believe you because you're a liar." Gigi said calmly.

"I-! Oh nevermind, just come on." the two teens left the room and walked down a hall. "Alright, now let me go, please." Yamada turned to her.

"Sorry, but they are right. You need a break. I need you to be healthy if you are to fulfill our contract." Gigi pulled him down the hall. "So, please, just listen to these girls, they're thinking of your health. You asked if they could really kill you. No, they can't. But if you keep this up, you'll kill yourself." Gigi turned another corner.

"I understand that. But we need a strategy." Yamada was trying to sound authoritative, but was failing.

"I know, but we also need our leader, and we aren't going to have him if he works himself to death." Gigi sounded like she was going to cry. Yamada was going to speak, but decided against it. They walked to the dorms. Yamada went in and closed the door, with Gigi waiting outside. A few minutes later, Yamada was back out. They went back to the Club House and gathered their group. They had one final argument about whether they walked or drove. They chose walk, since even though they all could pilot a Knightmare, not one of them had a liscence, something they all found odd. They walked out of the building and made their way out of the school campus.

* * *

They had decided to wander around the Tokyo Settlement, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the things around them. Gigi and Gina had found a small jewelry shop they found intresting, something many of them found odd, since neither seemed to like jewelry. Sakura dragged Kallen to lord only knows where. Yamada didn't want to ask. These situations left Yamada wandering around the settlement alone with his former co-second-in-command of the Zero Squad, Ayame. The two had wandered to a small cafe and sat down at a table outside. Yamada sat in his chair, sideways, with his arm laying on the back. He had on an orange shirt with a normal collar. On top of that was a dark blue shirt with an open, V-neck collar. He had on a pair of light blue jeans. On his right hand was a leather wristband with what looked like two silver bolts on it. He had on a pair of large silver headphones, with a volume control switch in his hand. Ayame was blathering on about something, which Yamada just drowned out with his music. It wasn't until he made the music so loud that Ayame heard it that she hit him. He turned it off. "What?!"

"You weren't listening to a word I said!" Ayame complained.

"Your point?" Yamada said coldly. Ayame slapped him again. Both were glaring at each other when they heard a feminine voice speak.

"May I take your order?" she asked kindly. Neither looked at her and simply said 'coffee'. "Coffee. Coming right up!" she chirped. She then hopped away. She came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. "Here you are!" she said happily. Yamada turned and smiled.

"Your highness! Please come back! If Mai finds out about this, she'll dismantle me!" a familiar voice shouted.

"No! I'm having fun! I refuse to slow down because you're a stick in the mud!" another familiar voice shouted. The first was male with the second being female. He saw someone approach them. "Oh my gosh, is that! Kenni? Little Kenni is it you?! It is!" the girl shouted. She ran up and hugged him. She had long blonde hair flowing down her thin frame. Her violet eyes lit up once they had fixated themselves on Yamada. She had on a long-sleeved white skirt. On the hem at the center of her chest was a black bow made form two thin strings. There were similar bows on the sleeves near her wrists. The girl ran up and hugged Yamada. "Hey there!"

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Yamada asked. She smiled at him.

"I wasn't at the meeting the other day, so I was told you were in Japan, so I came here." Lily smiled at him.

"So, is Ian here?" Yamada looked over her shoulder and saw a boy jogging up to them. Ian stood next to Lily. He had on a short-sleeved white button up shirt. The buttons were undone near the collar, exposing the bottom of his neck. Over that, he had on a long-sleeved, open button up shirt. He also wore a black tie, that was tied loosely around his neck. He had on dark blue jeans. His shoes were black with white toes. His blond hair framed his slightly flustered face. Yamada's eyes grew icy, and became narrow slits as they glared at the Knight. "What are you doing here Ian? I told you to help with recruiting."

"Well, I was going to, but her majesty came to Japan and requested an escort, so I accompanied her." Ian said, looking at the ground. It seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact. Yamada stared at him puzzled.

"Lily you need to go go back home. It's not safe for you here." Yamada said in a soothing tone.

"I don't care! I'm a member of the royal family and I will be here when I'm needed!" she argued. Yamada sighed.

"Lily, I understand you, but I don't want anymore people getting involved in this then I need."

"But you need me! I'm a member of the royal family and we need to stick together, what's left of us." Lily sounded sad near the end of her statement. Yamada looked her in the eyes and noticed her determination. She was always such a calm girl, he never really saw her like this. It was a welcome personality change.

"Hmm, finally you show some initiative. Alright then Lily, if you think you should help, we'll cram you into Knightmare training and see if you make it!" Yamada announced. Knowing of her pasifistic nature, Ian stared at Yamada. He was trying to get her out of this. He didn't want more of his family getting involved. "That sound okay Lily?"

"Yes sir!" she said, saluting him. "But for now, let's enjoy what's left of the day alright?" She smiled, then gasped.

"What is it your highness?" Ayame asked.

"Kenni, don't you remember from eight years ago? This almost exactly how we met Ian." she said looking between the two. Yamada glanced at Ian out of the corner of his eye. Ian was looking at him. Lily looked at Ian, then noticed Yamada looking at him. She elbowed the knight's ribs. He winced then looked down at her. "Go on, tell him." she said calmly.

"Tell me what?" Yamada fully turned to the knight. Ian began to blush.

"Um, that I, I mean she, I mean. Nothing your highness!" he stuttered. He bowed and turned away. "I should get back to my job. Good bye." He went to walk away when Yamada grabbed his shoulder. Ian visibly stiffened. "Y-yes your highness?"

"Stay here. That one day we shared was fun, why not have another?" Yamada smiled, and Ian's blush returned. He smiled then nodded.

"Alright. I'll stay." he answered happily.

"Yo! Yamada! Ayame!" shouted a familiar female voice. The small group turned and saw Kallen waving at them. A short distance behind her was Sakura, holding a tea cup in her hand. "Everyone enjoying themselves?" Ayame ran up to her.

"Yes ma'am!" she saluted her superior. Kallen sighed. "Oh! This is Lilian Gi Britannia." Ayame motioned to the blonde girl behind her. Lily smiled and waved.

"Lily is more than fine." she said sweetly.

"It's an honor your majesty." Kallen bowed. "Oh, Yamada. Sakura says that this break was great, but we should getting back to Ashford to finish planning to attack in a day."

"A day? I thought we had two." Yamada gasped.

"We did," Sakura cut in, "but not anymore. I figured that if we want to win, we need to attack Lelouch before he attacks Japan. Thus we'll be attacking two days before he does."

"Will the Knightmares be ready in time?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, should also have plenty of soldiers by then." Sakura added. she was holding the empty tea cup by her side. "So, we should be completely ready."

"Alright, that sounds good enough. We should probably call everyone and make sure everything's going according to schedule." Yamada pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the response. The phone was answered.

"Hello, you've reached Korinna. If you are here to tell me I'm doing a good job, just cram a sock in it now, if you are Yamada bothering me about recruiting status, stop calling em dammit I told you we're doing fine!" before Yamada could respond, Korinna had hung up.

"Well, she's apparently fine. Next up is Corneilia." Yamada dialed again.

"Yes?" his sister answered.

"Corneilia, how are things going on your end?" Yamada asked.

"Good. The Britannian Military has been almost completely regrouped. We're still looking for a few high ranking officers with masive amounts of skill. Other than that we're fine." Corneilia said calmly.

"You managed to organize an entire nation's army in one day?!" Yamada shouted. Everyone around him gawked as well.

"Yes, almost. Now I need to finish, I'll call back when we're done here." Corneilia hung up. Yamada sighed.

"Wman works as fast as always. Anyway, we need to finish up here in Japan as well. Where are Gina and Gigi?" Yamada inquired. He gazed at the surrounding area. Lily looked off to one side and pointed while shouting happily.

"There they are! There's big sis!" Lily clapped happily. The two girls ran up to the growing group.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Gina hugged her slightly younger sister. Lily smiled.

"I came to help."

"But why?" Gina asked.

"That isn't important. What is important is how things are going." Yamada cut in. "I need to call Eric and Lloyd and see how the Knightmare work is going." Yamada dialed his phone again. It rang several times, then an answering machine started.

"Hey! You've reached Camelot, science division of Britannia, just leave the name of who wyou want to speak to and we will get back to you." it was Eric's voice.

"Hey, Eric. It's Yamada. We need to know how things are going with the Knightmares. Call back later." Yamada hung up. No sooner had he hung up had his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and it was Eric. "Hey, Eric?"

"Hey Yamada. Sorry, now isn't a good time." Eric sounded panicked.

"Not a good time. What happeneD? Did someone blow something up?" Yamada asked.

"Now is not a time to be joking!" Lloyd shouted from the background.

"Lloyd please relax!" Cecile called from the back as well.

"What's going on?" Yamada asked.

"Someone stoel an experimental Kngihtmare Frame! It was going to be put into mass-production, but it was stolen before we could finish testing." Eric said in distress.

"A stolen Prototype?! What was it a prototype of?!"

"What was stolen?" Gigi asked.

"Shush! I'm finding that out!"

"It was originally going to be the Lancelot's sister unit. It was the original design for the mass-production Vincent, but we were told it was still too advanced. So, we kept it in storage and called it the Lancelot Club. It's very similar to it, but not as strong since it was built around a Sutherland frame." Eric explained.

"Okay, well how did it get stolen?" Yamada asked. Yamada put the call on speaker.

"We don't know! The people who were working on it remembered performing tests on it. Then they remember someone coming in, then they blank out. By the time they realized something happened, the Club was already gone." Eric continued. "We don't know what happened. What's even worse was that it had a float system attachment! It could be flying over the sea as we speak! We already sent teams out to look for it." Yamada and Gigi went wide-eyed.

"Memory loss? You know what that means?" Yamada looked at Gigi.

"Someone with Geass." Ayame looked at them.

"Are you sure?!" she shouted.

"Yes. It's like Lelouch's Geass, or Rolo's. But since Rolo is dead, and Lelouch no longer has Geass, who could it possibly be?" Gigi pondered.

"I have no clue." Yamada added.

"Wait a minute." Eric said. There was a pause. "We have a confirmation on the Club's location!" Eric sounded both relieved and worried.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Lloyd shouted. He seemed to be close to Eric and the phone.

"It's headin for Japan!" Eric shouted. "Judging from it's trajectory, it's heading for the park in the center of the Tokyo Concession!" Everyone looked shocked.

"That's where we are now!" Sakura shouted.

"That means," Kallen began.

"Whoever this guy is," Gigi continued

"He's looking for us." Yamada ended. _"Whoever you are, you've gotten our attention. Now let's see what you'll do now that you have it!"_


	9. Chapter 9

"So why is an unknown theif heading for us?" Gina asked. The small group was still a little rattled by the news. Someone had not only broken into Knightmare storage, but they had escaped with a knightmare. what was th eworset part of it all? They more than likely had a Geass power. One that was probably similar to Lelouch or Rolo's Geass, judging from the after effects of it.

"I have no idea. But regardless of why, we need to confront him." Yamada said. "Eric, how long until he's in Japanese airspace?"

"Around an hour or so, why?" Eric asked.

"Good, just enough time for us to get battle ready." Yamada's eyes narrowed into a thin dark lines. The right corner of his mouth pulled into a small smirk.

"Wait, you plan on fighting this guy?! Don't forget, he has a Knightmare almost as advanced as the Lancelot itself! If you go up against him, you might not survive!" Eric announced.

"Not to mention if you damage it I'll damage you!" Lloyd shouted.

"Professer Asplund! Please be silent!" Eric shouted.

"You can't say that to me! You're contradictiong your superior officer!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"And you're contradicting royalty! So be silent or I silence you! Yamada! Be careful! If you are going to do such a thing, then do it, but try not to die." Eric relaxed. "The KuroShinno and the KuroHidenka arrived with Sakura. Anju said she and Rakshata had finsihed them. Also, the Sutherland Air and the Constantine were sent with Lily. Be careful you guys." Eric hung up.

"Alright, you heard him! All Knightmares are waiting for us! Come on!" Yamada shouted. everyone began running, all except one. The blond knight stood looking away. "Ian?" Yamada said softly. Ian quickly turned, a bit red.

"Yes your highness?" Ian sounded slightly distressed.

"Are you coming? The Constantine is waiting for you." Yamada grabbed his hand and pulled gently. Ian's face reddened, then he smiled.

"Al-alright sir." The two ran off after the rest of their group, heading for the harbor.

* * *

They arrived at the warehouses where they stored their Knightmares. The seven Knightmares barely fit in the warehouse, but they fit, which was what they needed. "Alright people!" Sakura announced, "Get changed and get ready to launch! That theif will be here soon! So, when he does get here, let's show him what it means to steal from us!" Sakura thrusted a triumphant fist into the air.

"Yes sir!" everyone answered. They all ran off in different directions. Gina, Kallen, Ayame, Gigi, and Sakura ran to one room, while Ian and Yamada ran to another. Yamada looked over to one side and saw a pile of cloth on a bench. He picked it up and let it curtain to the floor. It was a new pilot outfit. It had the purple accents that most Black Knight pilot outfits had, with the rest being black. Yamada began to change. He had his right arm in his sleeve when he turned and saw Ian. He had finished putting on his pilot's outfit. It looked like the normal Britannian pilot outfit, with the forearms being black. Yamada put his left arm through the sleeve and walked over to Ian.

"Ian, are you all right?" Yamada put his hand on Ian's shoulder. Ian seemed a bit surprised at the contact. He quickly turned, his face, a bit red. Ian nodded, and turned to face him. "You sure?" Yamada leaned a bit closer. Ian couldn't help but noticed that Yamada hadn't zipped his outift yet, revealing his chest and a bit of his abdomen. He couldn't help but notice how nice he looked for a sixteen-year-old.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." Ian quickly turned, his reddening even more.

"You sure? 'Cause you've got some blood under your nose." Yamada walked passed him. Ian visibly stiffened. "Here." Yamada handed him a handkerchief. Yamada smiled, zipped his outfit and walked out. Ian soon joined him. The group of girls were already waiting for them. Kallen had on here normal red pilot's attire. Yamada saw Ayame in her new outfit. It had the normal purple, with the majority of the outfit being pink.

"You love birds ready yet?" Ayame asked, looking at them. Yamada caught the last remnants of red leaving her right eye. Yamada cocked an eyebrow.

"Lovebirds?" he asked. Ian could feel his face reddening. Kallen rolled her eyes. Ayame laughed lightly.

"You truly are dense aren't you Kenneth?" Gina said. Yamada looked at her and saw her outfit. It was similar to a normal pilot's attire. It was a tight almost all white outfit, save for the black stomach and light purple forearms. Yamada was beyond confused.

"Shut your mouths already!" Sakura shouted. She was in a normal, albeit inverted in color, pilot's outfit. The accents of the outfit were black with the main portion of it being light purple. "Alright, according to the time Eric gave us, we have around ten minutes before this guy gets here. So, we need to get ready to laun-" Sakura was cut off by an explosion outside. Gigi ran to the window. She was wearing a black, undone straight jacket with white belts.

"Something is here." she said solemnly.

"Let's go people!" Sakura shouted, running for her Knightmare. Everyone folowed suit.

"There's no way in hell this guy can take on seven elite pilots." Gina mused, climbing into her Sutherland Air. The machine was a normal Sutherland though it was gray with orange parts. It had a float system backpack, forearm mounted Blaze Luminous, and sometihng new Gina had requested, MVS Blades.

"Don't get cocky sister." Yamada muttered to himself as he made his way to his machine.

"I would agree. But underestimating an opponent can lead to our downfall." Sakura climbed into her machine as well. The Hikari no Hana looked very similar to the Lancelot, though it's arms were modeled after the Guren's clawed hand. The sides of its arms, it's face, and wing tips were all silver, with the rest being a light blue. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Ayame said calmly. She was getting into one of her moods. Ayame had a habit of changing her mood when she was in a Knightmare. She was usually loud and obnoxius, but sometimes she was calm and focused. This time was apparently the latter.

"Yeah, let's go." Yamada added. Ian silently nodded.

"Launch!" Sakura announced.

"Launch!" was everyone's response. The machines filed out of the building and took flight.

"Yamada, Ayame, how are the new models holding up?" Gigi asked from inside the Zangetsu.

"Wonderfully!" Yamada exclaimed. He was truly happy. The KuroShinno was just to his liking. The head looked similar to a Vincent, only black in color, and the had's spikes pointed towards the back of the unit. The torso was similar to the Guren's, with two slash Harkens on the shoulders. Though it lacked the otugrowth and green jewels. Instead, the chest looked more like the Gawain's, with a pointed outgrowth that stuck out at the center of the chest. The arm's were like the Guren's original clawed hand, and came to five pointed fingers. The legs looked like the Lancelot's, including the two Slash Harkens. Though the knees had two small spikes on either side of them, and pointed feet. The chest, legs, and arms all have red accents of varying shades. The hands are dark gray, with silver claws. It's Energy Wing system had three feathers and was red in color. Yamada looked over to Ayame in her nearly identical KuroHidenka. It was nearly the same as Yamada's, though it had pink accent marks.

"They are doing good." Ayame agreed.

"Look out!" Gina shouted. A slash harken shot itself down at them. They all followed it as it went back to it's owner. The machine was similar to the Lancelot in terms of it's head unit, as well as it's arm's and legs. The chest, however, was clearly Sutherland. It was mostly white, with blue parts scattered about on the machine. There were two red plates on it's shoulders, and black MVS scabbards on the sides of the cockpit. The swords looked shorter than what was the norm. They all heard a voice.

"So, are you who I'm looking for?" the voice said. He sounded young, not much older than Yamada.

"Return that Knightmare at once! It's Britannian property!" Gina announced, charging in.

"Ah ah, not quick enough." the blue and white machine quickly flew out of the way, and kicked the back of Gina's Knightmare. "The Club is faster than your unit. Sorry deary. Next?" The Club turned back towards the other Knightmares. "You, the Black and Red one."

"Alright, bring it on." Yamada went to move, only to have the voice speak again.

"Not you, him. The Britannian." The Club pointed to another machine. It was black with red accents. The head unit was like the Lancelot's, only lacking the spike on the head, and two laying next to it on either side. The chest looked like the original Lancelot's, with the diamond being a bright red color. It had large cones extending from it's shoulders, hips, knees, and elbows. The hands were gray with a dark red crystal in the center. It had a red float system, with a Hadron Blaster mount on it. It's VARIS was on it's lower back.

"The name of my machine is Constantine. If you are going to address him, please use his name." Ian sounded serious. "I accept your challenge."

"Ian wait." Gina started.

"It's alright my lady. I'll be fine. Besides, even if I didn't have a more advance machine, I'm still the better pilot." The Constantine removed it's VARIS, and charged at the other machine.

"Please." The Club flew upwards. "You are childish." The Club pulled it's own VARIS and shot downwards. "Dance puppets! Dance!" The voice cackled. Ian snarled.

"I know Asplund wanted it back in one piece, but," The Hadron mount unfolded from the Float unit and attached to the blaster. Ian aimed the cannon at the machine. "it can't be helped!" The Hadron fired, but the Club was not in sight. "I missed?!"

"Ian! Behind you!" Gina shouted, flying towards him. The Constantine turned to see the Club coming down at him with a twin blade MVS. A blade extended from the top of the Constantine's wrist and blocked the sword.

"And you said I was to slow." Ian said coldly. The machine swung it's leg up, sending the knee into the side of the Club's cockpit. "Sorry Lloyd, but I need to do this. Die Mystery Pilot." Ian pressed a button. The Club quickly flew away as the spike-like slash harken shot from the top of the Constantine's knee.

"Ah, just as I thought, those spikes aren't just for show, they actually do serve a purpose. You said you were the better pilot with the better machine. You gonna back that statement up already? 'Cause all you've given me is sloppy beginner's skill." The Club jetisoned back over to the Constantine. "Show me what you've got!" the voice shouted. A slash harken collided with the hadron mount on the float unit.

"What?!"

"He busted the Hadron?!" Kallen shouted. "Die!" The Guren rocket towards the Club, it's MVS knife in hand. The Club held up it's own MVS to block. The two weapons crashed together, and the Club's blade began to crack. It quickly moved away. The VARIS on it's back was removed and fired at the Guren. "Like a move that obvious is gonna stop the Guren!" Kallen quickly manuevered her machine around the shots. The two harkens on her machine's shoulders were fired.

"Impressive. But-!" The club's arm shot up in front of it's face. A green glow eminated from the forearm, and blocked the two harkens, which were quickly returned. "I'm not going down that easy. You think I'm just some random theif? Well you're wrong. Trained by the Britannian Military and knowledge of all Black Knight attack patterns. Face it, you can't win. I know every move you could possibly make, and I've made a counter for it while using as little energy as possible. You've lost!" The Club rocketed past the Guren. "And another one down."

"What're you talking about?" Kallen started. An alarm was going off in the cockpit. The system was showing that the right arm had been damaged. "What? When did you-?!" The right arm had been severed at the elbow. "That damned sword still works." The Club placed the sword back in it's scabbard.

"You are correct madam! Next up, how 'bout you, bright blue and beautiful?" The boy ended his statement with a small snicker. Yamada could just picture Sakura's twitching eyebrows and snarling lip.

"Alright lover boy! Bring it on!" The Hikari no Hana drew on of it's katanas and charged at the Club. Her opponent pulled it's working sword back out and blocked the attack. Sakura quickly pulled back and thrusted the clawed hand at the machine. It put up it's arm as a defense, the Blaze Luminous shield already activated. "Sorry, that won't work on me." The claw released a blast from it's radiant wave surger. The pinkish red glow crashed with the green, and the green shattered.

"Shit!" The Club's left arm was quickly purged as it exploded. "Gonna have to do better than that. Even down an arm, I can still beat you." The two blades clashed again. The Club shot it's harkens, only to have them blocked by the Hikari no Hana's defenses. "So, that's the infamous defense field Katsumi. Not as strategic as the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Territory, but still pretty damn good. I'm impressed." The Club rushed in, MVS ready to strike. The blades collided again. "Perfect." The Club quickly kicked the other machine's arm up along with the sword. It reached down to it's thigh and grabbed a cylinder. The cylinder was jammed into the machine's torso. "For the record huni, that was a Chaos Mine. You have only a short time before it detonates."

"What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed. She pulled on the device, but it was lodged in her machine to deep. "Dammit."

"Hold still Sakura!" Ayame shouted. The KuroHidenka flew over and pulled on the device. It was begining to loosen. One last hard pull, and the device was out. Ayame threw it into the air.

"Now you die!" The Club's other shield went up to block from the blast of shrapnel that was about to come. The mine began to spin.

"Shields up!" Yamada shouted. Before anyone could do a thing, something shot the device, destroying it. "Was that a hadron?"

"That's impossible though, the only one who had a hadron was Ian, but the Club destroyed it. So who could it have been?" Ayame questioned.

"Do you honestly think I would have let you leave me behind? Please! I came here for a reason, and it wasn't to sit down and watch!" shouted the familiar female voice.

"Lily?" Yamada said turning around. Flying off in the distance was a large knightmare. It was black, with gold accents. It had two large gold fins on either side of it's head. It's float system consisted of six wings. It's arms were extended outward, making ninety degree angles with the body. The shoulders had large, almost bullet shaped, armor. "What in hell? The Gawain?!" Yamada shouted in disbelief. It was a shocking sight, but it was true. Flying towards them was the Gawain. "Lily, are you piloting that thing?"

"Not alone. It's original navigator is here as well." said a stoic female voice. Yamada knew this voice as well.

"Cera?! Where in hell did you get that machine?! You know as well as I do that the Gawain was crushed in the depths of the Pacific Ocean." Yamada continued.

"Eric left out one Knightmare we brought with. We brought this wonderful device along with us as well." Lily said gleefully.

"He recreated the Gawain?" Yamada questioned.

"Truth be told he recreated a lot more than this." Lily said in a thoughtful tone. "He remade around three or four actually." Yamada could almost see her put her finger to her chin in her normal Lily fashion.

"Whatever! Right now we need to take down this guy." Ayame cut in. The KuroHidenka pulled it's chain sword from near it's shoulder and charged at the Club. It unsheathed it's only remaining weapon, it's MVS Short-sword type. It mangaed to barely block the chain sword. Though the attack made the crack in the blade worse, rendering it useless. "Now Yamada! Finish him off!"

"R-right." Yamada pressed a button on his control panel. "Eric, Lloyd, sorry." The chest of the KuroShinno opened up to reveal a concave diamond-shaped structure. A light lavender beam shot out from the opening and collided with the Club. "Bull's eye."

"The Shinkiro's cannon was integrated into your Knightmare?" Sakura asked. "How much money did India have to pay to build those things?!" Sakura fumed.

"Oh just a few pretty pennies darling!" chimed a familiar voice.

"Anju..." Sakura lowly growled. The techie let out a small chuckle.

"Guilty huni, guilty." Anju said in a cheerful tone. "But you most admit dearie, they do work incredibly well. Much better than those old models Kyoto used to give us." Anju continued. Sakura temporarily turned her attention back to the clearing smokscreen, along with everyone else. From the smokescreen, they all saw it. A white and blue cockpit block shot out of the machine and jetisoned over the ocean.

"I concede defeat this time. But mark my words, I'll be back, with more power than I currently have." The Club's cockpit shot over the ocean.

"Gigi! Catch it!" Yamada shouted to the nearby Gigi.

"Understood." was her stoic response. The small space seperating the Zangetsu and the Club's cockpit was closed as Gigi caught the rocketing cockpit. She caught it and floated int the sky. "Target captured."

"Release me you bitch! I'll kill you if you don't!" the male voice shouted.

"Sorry, but you aren't to threatening without a machine, I suggest you just give u-uah" Gigi abruptly stopped with a gasp. She became silent. "I see, so that's why. It was you." Gigi said in an almost pained tone.

"What's going on? Get out out of my head! Get away from me!" the male shouted.

"Gigi! What's going on!" Yamada rocketed towards the machine. "Gigi? Gigi! Answer me! Gigi!!"

"Yamada get her away from that guy!" Cera shouted. The Gawain flew towards them. "Make her drop that cockpit block! If you don't something bad WILL happen!" Cera continued to shout. Yamada, a bit scared of what might happen if he didn't listen, obliged, and began prying the machine and the ejection seat apart, to no avail.

"It's no good, I can't pry open the Zangetsu's hands."

"Yamada behind you!" Yamada heard Kallen shout. Yamada quickly turned to see a pinkish-red beam shot at him. He moved just in time to dodge it.

"That came from one of our radiation cannons. But how? Could it be,- Anju!" Sakura called.

"I'm checking now! I'm checking!" Anju shouted. The sounds of tapping keys could be heard. Then, Anju shouted several obsenities so fast Yamada was sure no one understood one of them. "That bastard got my baby!" She cried.

"You mean someone actually got it! But how, security was as tight as possible!" Lakshata came in.

"What did they take." Ian asked.

"It should be on your radar now." Lakshata answered. All the pilots checked their screens and looked at the new arrival as it flew towards the Zangetsu. It grabbed the cockpit block and turned back to them. It looked like one of the old Gekka's the Black Knights used to use, except it had a blue color scheme. It's hands, shins, and cockpit block were all light blue. The head, chest, and upper legs were all dark blue. The only outstanding feature was it's left arm. The left arm was dark gray with a red, three fingered hand.

"Why does that thing have a radiation surger?" Gina asked, "I thought that was strictly Black Knight technology."

"It was."

"Until about two days that is. According to Anju's records, thats when it went missing." Sakura said calmly. "Apparently they exhibit the same symptoms that Llyod and Eric described from their little heist. They guards had no memory of what happened during it's duration. There is one major difference though." Sakura paused. "Apparently, reports say that they experienced extremely realistic terrible situations. They only remember experiencing them for a short time, but apparently that was enough to put them out of commission. By the time they were back to their senses, the machine was missing."

"Just what exactly is this machine?" Yamada asked.

"Talk later!" Ian cut in. "That thing is about to destroy the Zangetsu!" Yamada looked over and saw that the strang red hand was charging up and aimed at the Zangtsu.

"Ayame! Take it down!" Kallen shouted.

"Right!" Ayame charged at the opposing Knightmare. "Get away from her!" The machine's sword was once again swung. The Knightmare pulled it's own Chain Sword from near it's shoulder and blocked the blade. "What the?!"

"I know just as much about Knightmares as you do! The Order was a great teacher." said a female voice. She sounded younger than they all were. "I don't have time to waste on cannon foder like you!" The blue Gekka shot a slash harken from it's chest and hit the KuroHidenka's right shoulder, and stuck. "Now down you go!" shouted the girl. The harken's tether was grabbed and pulled back on it. The arm thrusted downward and the cord followed, causing the Knightmare to follow with the harken still embedded in it.

"Dammit! I can't purge the arm! The harken's got it locked in!" Ayame shouted angrily.

"Oh darling!" Anju chimded in once more. "Why don't you use the surprise we put in your Knightmare's chest?" Ayame smirked.

"You've got a point there!" The KuoHidenka's chest opened to reveal a lens shaped silver disk with an openign at it's center. "Fire!" A gold beam shot from the chest.

"The Baryon?!" said the girl in disbelief. The harken quickly released itself and the Gekka barely made it away from what could have been a deadly attack. "Damn Tech think you're the only one who knows Knightmare weaponry!? Taste your own weapon!" The Gekka's radiant surger claw began to rotate. A pink spiral formed and soon became a radiation lance. "Die!" The lance was shoved into the chest of Ayame's Knightmare. Several gold beams began to fragment out of the machine's chest.

"She's using the cannon itself to block the drill?" Yamada questioned. He quickly shook it out of his head. "Get away from her!" Yamada fired the cannon from the machine's chest again. The Blue Gekka pulled away.

"It apears our current machines can't defeat them. Rai! Open this thing up and get out!" the girl called. The cockit blockthe machine was carrying opened p. Inside was a boy no older than Yamada. He was in the normal Britannian pilot's outfit. He had messy , neck-length, silver hair, and bright blue eyes. He turned towards the other machines and shouted,

"Hey! I'll get you guys next time!" He laughed and waved to the machines. He jumped onto the Gekka's shoulder. "Now come on Sachi, open up!" he shouted. There was a loud sigh and the Gekka's cockpit opened.

"You are a pain in my ass you know that right?" said the girl. She had long black hair that went to her knees. She had her hair pulle dinto pigtails. She had on a blakc leather top with belts wrapped around the arms with bell-shaped openings. She had on a poofy blakc dress that was longer in back than it was in front. She looked younger than the boy.

"Aw come on Sachi, can't you follow your namesake for once?" Rai asked with a small smile.

"Hell no! Now let's get going!" Sachi shouted. She looked up at Gina's Sutherland. "Hey, princess! Your model's a bit outdated ain't it?!" she snickered evilly. Gina snarled.

"You little wench! I'll kill you!" Gian shouted angrily.

"Oh, and Mr. Knight!" Sachi shouted, appearing on Ian's screen.

"What?"

"Tell Mai something." Sachi said with an evil grin. Ian's eyebrow raised. "Tell her Yukimura is back, and she should be ready for her." Sachi vanished from the screen. The cockpit closed. The radiation arm was pointed at the ocean below and fired, causing an eruption of water. By the time the water cleared, nothing was left but a cloud of chaff smoke.

"Damn, we lost her." Yamada pounded on the wall of his machine.

"Who the hell were they?" Lily asked. The Gawain had flown up to them.

"A person from my past." Gigi said solemnly.

"Mine as well." Cera said with an equal tone. "We'll see them again soon."

"There's no doubt that's true." Yamada said _"And next time, we'll be ready."_


	10. Chapter 10

Around an hour after the Knightmares made it back to the shore and into their storage house, the group made their way back to Ashford'sStudent Council Room. Once everyone was gathered, the interrogation had come under way. With Cera and Gigi at one end of a table, the group began questioning the two girls about the two pilots they had just encountered.

"Look, according to the both of you, those two are from your pasts. We just want to know what their connection to this current situation is." Yamadaexplained. "That's all. We won't get angry with you."

"Unless we don't like the answers, in which we will attempt to kill you." Sakura cut in.

"Sakura!" Yamada turned to her. "We're trying to get them to trust us; we don't want them fearing for their lives!" Yamada complained. "So please stop threatening them."

"Technically she's right though. Should we not be able to trust them, we might have to eliminate them." Ayame said casualy, as if she said it on a daily basis. She picked up some scissors off the table and then quickly threw them at the table. They stuck straight up. "So please be careful what you say, alright dearies?" Ayame smirked evilly.

"You do know that I can't be killed right?" Gigi asked, raising her hand a bit.

"Yeah but now I can." Cerafolded her arms across her chest. She crossed her legs. "And truth be told, I don't know what she's doing. I haven't seen her in a long while." Cera looked away.

"So _she's _connected to you." Yamada glanced at Cera, then turned to Gigi. "Which means _he _is attached to you. Who are they?" Yamada asked.

"I'm telling you, it doesn't matter who they are, they aren't involved in this!" Gigi protested. "They are part of _our_ past! They don't have any impact on this situation!"

"That is where you are mistaken!" Gina shouted, slamming her hands on the table. The loud noise startled the two girls a bit. "They do affect this situation. They are targeting us specifically. Whether or not it is to get to you two we don't know yet, but regardless, it effects us." Gina continued, calming a bit.

"Gigi, Cera, just please tell us all you know about them. It could greatly help us." Kallen said, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, we aren't going to do anything to you." Ian said with a smile.

"Unless we don't like the answers." Sakura and Ayame said in unison.

"Stop it you two." Yamada turned back to the girls. "Now, Gigi, Cera, please tell us before someone gives me a migraine and someone will have to die." Yamada rubbed his temples. There was a short silence. The silence was broken by Cera sighing.

"You gonna go first or should I?" Cera asked looking at Gigi.

"I will." Gigi let out a slow breath. "Well, around two centuries ago, I made a contract with a young boy. He was no older than Yamada. His name was Rai."

"That was what that girl said his name was." Sakura added.

"I'm getting to that. Well, before I continued I think it's perfectly obvious that I lied when I said _all _my contracts alter images, clearly evidenced by Ayame." Gigi looked at said girl. Yamada nodded. "Well, this boy's Geass manifested in a similar way to Lelouch. He had the power of absolute obedience. Though his power used hearing as a medium. Anyone he spoke to while using his Geass, if they heard him, they would be put under his control and would do whatever his command was. Another thing you should know is this boy is actually a half-breed. He is of Britannian royalty and Japanese decent, the Sumeragi Clan to be exact."

"He's related to Kaguya?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Correct. Well, the reason I made this contract was because he was tired of being ridiculed by his siblings for being a half-breed. So I took pity on him and gave him Geass. He used his power to usurp the throne of his country and protect his sister and mother. However, something went terribly wrong. During a speech to raise the spirits of his soldiers, he lost control of his Geass. This caused practically his entire country to charge to their deaths." Gigi went on solemnly.

"That's so sad." Ayame added. Gina's eyes seemed to be saying the same thing.

"That's not even the worst part. Unfortunately, his mother and sister did the same. They charged off to fight to the death, a command he gave them." Gigi looked back up. "He begged me to help. To stop them from doing it. But I told him I couldn't. So, using his Geass, he put himself into a deep sleep in a ruin similar to the one on Kamine Island."

"How'd he wake up though?" Ian asked.

"Well, once Britannia gained access to those ruins, they must have found him and made him one of The Order's test subjects. That's the only reason I can think of why he might have gotten out."

"So now he's after you for not helping him so long ago." Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest. Gigi nodded.

"Alright, well what about this girl Cera?" Yamada asked her.

"Well, as most of you now know, the Order was trying to create Geass warriors and contractors like Gigi, V.V., and now Lelouch." Several of them nodded. "What you probably didn't know was that they were using my DNA to do it."

"How could they do that?" Ayame asked.

"They used my DNA like a virus. They infused it into the subjects DNA and waited. They thought that after enough time the DNA infused with the Code would spread throughout the bodies of the subjects and they would develop either Geass or the ability to bestow Geass on to others."

"What were the results?" Yamada asked.

"Most of them developed Geass powers. However these powers weren't normal, even for Geass. They affected the very fabric of reality."

"Surely that couldn't be possible. The human body can't handle that much stress." Sakura interjected.

"That's why some of the subjects started to die. So the Order's scientists came up witha chemical suppressant that targets the cells that were infected with my DNA. By doing so it stopped the progression of the cells and still allowed them access to their powers. However, this was only a temporary fix, and a permanent one was never found. So finally, almost all the subejects died."

"That still doesn't explain who this girl is or what she wants." Ian added.

"I was getting to that. Among the scientists and other members of the Order, this girl is remembered as The Survivor. She's not only the only test subject not to die from the cellular infusion, she is also the only one who did not require the chemical supressants the other subjects required." Cera continued.

"You're still not telling us who the hell she is!" Yamada shouted. He slammed his fists on the everyone looked at him. "This girl nearly killed one of us yesterday. I want to know who she is, what she's after, and how the hell can we take her down!!" Yamada glared at her. Cera stood and leered back.

"Look, all I have is a name. That's it. I have no idea what she's after." Cera continued.

"This name," Sakura began. The two looked at her. "It wouldn't happen to be Sachi Yukimura would it?" Cera's eyes widened a little bit.

"Who told you about her?"

"Why I did of course darlings!" sang a familiar techie.

"Well, as stated, Anju told me. She said she found something when she heard the radio conversations fromour altercation with them." Sakura added. The group's attention was turned to a large screen behind them. The techie was wearing her normal attire of a black camisole and a blue Turkish vest. Her thick ponytail could be seen behind her head. She was actually wearing her glasses today.

"Yes, well, after listening, I remembered something." Anju started, "I was looking through Zero's personal computer, and found some files from the Geass Directorate. One of them was a databankof journals, both personal and scientific. One of those journals belonged to a young girl by the name of Sachi Yukimura. According to her file she was Experiment No. 2738. She was also classified as someone to not go near. According to the scientific logs, she displayed the power of "absolute torture", a power that allowed the user to use a person's own worst experiecnesagainst them. However she lost control of her power very soon. After one use she was not allowed to even look at people without closing her left eye. Soon she gained it in botheyes and was given a device to limit her power. Going back to her file, she was given a small black choker with charms that completely sinked the technology. If she removed the charm , she could use her powers, and by placing the charm back in, she could halt her powers again."

"Alright. Was there anything in those files about Cera?" Yamada asked.

"Hmm, I believe so." Anju turned slightly and her face gained a light blue glow from the moniter next to her. "Ah, here we are. According to her personal journal and hypothesis from the the scientists, Sachibelieves that if she can find C.C. and actually get a Contract with her, she would no longer succumb to her Geass' effects."

"Which are?"

"It would seem that after using her power, she is forced to live some of her very own terrible memories." Anju looked at the screen again. Her eyes darted back and forth, reading the entry. "But here's the strange part. According Sachi'spersonal testimony, known of these memories are hers. She has described a few of them. One was her being burnt at the stake. Another was her riding horseback with a woman many of the scienetists said was the late Empress Marianne, judging from Sachi's description of her."

"Those are my memories." Cera said, looking up.

"So she thinks that if she can finalize a contract, that she will stop having these traumatic episodes?" Gina asked.

"Correct." Anju said, her gaze returning to the first screen.

"There is a problem with that though." Yamada added. "My guess is that these memories aren't a side-effect to the Geass itself, but a side-effect to the very thing that gave her Geass. C.C.'s cellular matter." Anju listened, then seemed to go into thought. Her eyes widened at the realization. She pounded one fist her other hand.

"Of course! That's why she didn't need the chemical suppressants! Becuase the Codes energy wasn't attacking her cells! It was attacking her psyche!" Anju said almost happily.

"What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"Well, what I think is, the reason the Code's energy was attacking the cells of the body, was because the Code saw them as areas of the body that required improvement. Areas that could handle the extra deposits of energy."

"Anju, you're speaking of the Code like it were a common virus." Cera said nonchalantly.

"You said it yourself Cera! They used your DNA like a virus. So essentially, your Code enriched DNA _is_a virus!" the techie cheered triumphantly. "However I can't go further than that." Anju said, dumbfounded. She lifted a file in fornt of her face and read.

"Maybe I can help withthat." said a voice. The group and the techie averted their gaze to the doorway. In walked a girl that was around their age. She was wearing a long sleeved top that expose her right shoulder. She had on a dark blue jean skirt. Her wedge shoes were black with straps in a criss-crossing pattern going up her legs to her knees. She had a neckace with a light blue jewel on it.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Ian asked, rushing over to her.

"After you called and told me the message, I got here as soon as I possibly could. I'm glad they managed to improve my Knightmare's Float System." Mai said smiling lightly. The smile soon faded. "From what your friend, Miss Saravati, just said, I think I know the cause of Sachi's mental episodes. You see, Sachi's past isn't exactly a happy one. The girl is only fourteen, and she's probably suffered just as much, if not more trauma then each one of us. Rather, she caused as much trauma I guess."

"You speak as if you know this girl. Do you?" Sakura asked approaching her. Ian held his hand out. Sakura stopped. Ian lead his fellow Knight to the table to let her sit.

"I do, you see, Sachi,-" she hesitated.

"Tell them Mai. If you want to help, they need to know too." Mai looked up at Ian and nodded.

"Sachi, she's my half-sister. She and I have the same mother." Mai said looking down. "And I'm afraid part of the reason she is like this is because of me. I didn't find out until a short time ago, but, when Sachi was only six, she killed my sister Hana."

"What?" Gina said in disbelief. "That girl killed your sister when she was six?"

"Mhmm. Hana was only eight. I was fourteen. I didn't know she did it then, but I still took my anger out on her. Hana meant the world to me, and Sachi called her "beyond worthless", I lost it. I attacked her. I wound up slicing open her back, and I ran. Away from home, and away from her." Mai continued on. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto her skirt. "I also found out recently, that two years later, she went mad and killed her parents. She killed my mother and my sister." Mai clenched her fists and eyes. Ian pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's alright Mai, let it out." he said in a caring tone. Mai, looked up at him again. A gentle smile was on his face. She let out a few sobs. She turned away again and the tears rolled down her face. Her shoulders shook gently with the sobs. The rom fell silent except for girl's crying. A few minutes passed, letting everyone soak in all that they were hearing. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Ian," she began. Ian looked up at her. "You knew about all this didn't you? Or at least about Sachi Yukimura being her sister?" Sakura asked glancing over at him. He looked a bit scared for a second, then looked away and nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us?" Ian didn't answer. "Well?"

"It's," Ian hesitated, "it's because...it's because..."

"Answer me dammit!" Sakura shouted, glaring at him.

"Because I begged him not to!" Mai shouted standing. Sakura looked up at her. "Believe me, when I told him that Sachi was was my siste,r he wanted nothing more than tell you guys, but I begged him not to! Putting aside what she did, Sachi is still family dammit and she's the only family I have left. I wasn't going to just hand her over to you!" Mai protested.

"Are you forgetting that that girl kiled the other part of your family!" Gina shouted. "You should hate her! You should want her to burn in hell for what she did! She killed your sister and your mother and you're going to sit back and let her ruin everything else! That's just like you damned Numbers! You get into the Britannian system and fuck it all up! No wonder Orange Boy wanted to keep the military pure!" Gina ranted. Sakura and Ayame looked like they were about to kill her, but they had to wait. Before she could continue, Ian had stood and slapped Gina. Gina held her hand to her stinging face and then looked at Ian. "How dare you slap me! I'm a Britannian Princess you little-!"

"How dare I?!" Ian shouted. Gina stopped and stared at him "How fucking dare you! You have no right to sit there and insult this woman! She has done nothing but serve Britannia despite the fact that she's Japanese! Despite the fact that she has been treated like crap her whole life by us, she still served you and the Military and followed orders without question! I will not allow you to stand there and insult her to her face!" Ian shouted. Gina stood silent. "Hmph, for once the Tomboy Princess is silent. That's another thing. When Lelouch was Emperor, he abolished the Nobility system. Whether you were born being called royalty or not is no longer in affect. And since the current head diplomat of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia, has made no announcement as to the reinstatement of such laws so you are no Princess! You're a diplomat at best!" Ian continued angrily. Mai was looking at him from behind. She was still crying, but had a smile on her face. Mai stood and walked over to Ian. She placed her arms around him and rested her head against the back of his shoulder. Ian's face of rage faded and he turned to look at Mai.

"Thank you Ian." she hugged him tighter. "But that's enough. It's more than enough." Mai said happily. She was still crying, and her smile was still there. Ian turned around and faced the girl. He smiled down at her. She brought both her arms around to the front and laid them on his chest, laying her head on top of her hands. Ian wrapped one arm around her and rested his head on the top of hers. He smiled contently. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in the sweet scene, even Gina who looked she was sad at what she had said to the other girl. No one seemed to hear the sandy blonde enter the room.

"Aw! So sweet!" Lily said happily. The small group, a bit startled by her appearence, turned to face her. She smiled brightly at them. "Can I borrow Yamada, Gigi, and Cera for a bit you guys?" Yamada and the two girls looked at each other than stood. They all walked over to Lily and the four headed out the door.

"So what is it Lily, we were in the middle of someting important." Yamada said calmly.

"We might have a slight problem." Lily said.

"How slight?" Gigi asked.

"Well, that depends, does this picture mean anything to you?" She pulled a picture out of her back pocket and showed the three. It was a picture of a stone wall with many lines on it, radiating form a central point, which looked like the mark of the Code. The three went wide-eyed.

"That's a Thought Elevator." Cera pointed out.

"Lily where'd you get this?" Yamada asked, glancing up at her.

"According to sources, big brother was seen walking into a ruin where he touched this. Supposedly, a bright red light emanated from it and then big brother was gone." Lily explained. "The people we had tailing him are still searching the area."

"Why would Lelouch use the Thought Elevator though?" Cera inquired. "The only thing up there is the Sword of Akasha, but that place was all but destroyed by Lelouch himself."

"Is it possible that a person can exit through a different one of these?" Lily asked. Yamada put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I suppose so. I mean, they're all connected to the World of C. It would be like walking down a different path other than the one you took to get somewhere. What do you two think?" Yamada turned to the girls.

"I really don't know. Truth be told, before I threw in with the Black Knights, I had no clue about the World of C, or the Emperor's plan of Ragnarök. I just had the Code, that's all." Gigi said.

"Well, I suppose you are right. The Thought Elevators work through thoughts and desires of humans. If someone thought about coming exiting through a different one, they theoretically could. Though I've never tried, so I really have no idea." Cera added.

"Well, even if he could, we'll just guard all known Thought Elevators." Lily put her hand to her chin in thought. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at the group. Yamada noticed. "What is it?"

"What if Lelouch could use that as a military advantage?" Lily asked. Everyone seemed a bit confused. "Think about it! If Lelouch brought Kngihtmares into that world-!"

"He could use the gloabal network of Thought Elevators to invade every part of the world at once. He would surprise the whole world and conquer it in a very short amount of time!" Gigi cut in.

"And that's assuming he doesn't use the FLEIJA's at his disposal. If he did that we would surely lose." Lily chimed back in.

"So what? We're suppose to sit back and let him do it? I say we get back to work! Keep things going and hope we can win! Hell we need to do more than hope! We need to win! If we don't-!"

"We're all done for. We get it. Quit getting so dramatic." said a voice from the door. The four turned to see Ayame leaning against the door frame with Sakura and the rest of their group walking out. "Yamada, apparently you are forgetting precisely what it is we're doing here. Our job is to make sure something like that won't happen." Ayame pushed off the door frame. "So relax. Our reason for doing all of this is that very fear that something might happen."

"So all we need to do is get some forces to guard each Thought Elevator, or at least the ones near amjor cities across the planet. That way we can concentrate our forces on taking out the Damocles before it can do massive damage. If we can do that, we should be perfectly fine." Sakura explained. She walked passed the four teens and headed down the hall.

"Hey Shizuka, where do you tihnk you're going?!" Ayame called after her.

"My room. I need to relax. Need some time to think." Sakura turned at the end of the hall. There was the sound of a door opening, then closing.

"She's got a good plan." Ayam said beginning her own trek. "We'll meet outside the school tomorrow morning. 7 o'clock sharp!" She ran down the hall and turned. The door opened again, and she was gone.

"Hey, uh, Mai." Gina began. Mai turned to face her. "About what I said, I'm sorry. I was out of line." Gina close dher eyes and looked away. Her tone of voice showed genuine regret. "I didn't mean to offend you." Mai laughed lightly.

"It's quite alright Gina. No harm doen." Mai smiled at her. gina looked a bit surprised, then put on her own small smile. "come on Ian, you said you needed to show mesomething?" Ian looked at her a little confused. Mai just pulled his arm. "I'll remind you."

"Al-alright." Ian stuttered as he was pulled away. The familiar sound of a door was heard again.

"Come on Lily, let's get going." Gina walked passed the four. Lily smiled, waving good-bye as the two left the hall.

"Gigi, Cera, you guys should get some sleep." Yamada said, still facing the end of the hallway.

"I suppose so." Cera said beginning to walk.

"You gonna be okay Yamada?" Gigi asked, looking at Yamada. He looked down at the floor.

"I'll be okay once this whole ordeal is over."

"Yamada. Like we said before, we need a strong leader. If that's not you, can we really rely on you to help take down Lelouch?" Gigi asked. she put her hand on Yamada's shoulder. She could feel it. Yamada was shaking. "What's the matter?"

"He's my older brother, I mean yeah I hated him for awhile. After I found out the Directorate had nothing but harmless kids and civilians, I wanted him to die. I just couldn't believe, I wouldn't let myself believe, that my brother could've done such a thing. And then the Battle of Fuji, I thought he was just a despicable dictator. But then, at the public executions, and when Zero killed him, I knew then that Lelouch was doing all of that to make sure the world could be more peaceful. But then looking at him now?" Yamada had tears in his eyes. "Looking at him now, I just don't know. Could this really be Lelouch? Can this really be the Lelouch who gave up his life, and his happiness, just so the rest of the world could have it's own? I just don't know if I can go through with this." Yamada dragged the back of his hand over his face, wiping away the tears.

"Well make a decision kid!" called a familiar commanding officer. Kallen walked in front of them and looked down at the raven haired boy. "You're the leader of this military force. If we can't put our trust in you, then who the hell can we trust huh?" Kallen jabbed her finger into the boy's chest. She turned away, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not telling you that you have no choice in the matter, but make your decision before tomorrow, or we'll be doing this without you. Yamada, I trust you completely, I trust you with my life. But if you make me doubt that trust for even a second, I will personally make sure that your loyalty is shown, and if need be, destroyed." Kallen walked to the end of the hallway. "Sleep well, you'll need it." The door opened, allowing light from the other hall to flood in. Kallen walked through, and the door closed.

"I'll leave you alone. But she's right. We need to trust you. We need to make sure that we can trust you completely no matter what. I'll see you in the morning." Gigi said calmly. she followed suit to all the others, leaving Yamada alone. He rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

_"Dammit, what am I gonna do?"_


End file.
